The Ward Hill
by Brittanysway
Summary: A town filled with secrets and mystery. When Magnus moves back from London, things turns upside down, for not only him but for everyone he know. Nobody can be trusted, not your best friend, mother or even yourself. So who can you trust? One thing is for sure; Secrets will be revealed and blood will be spilled and no one is safe. R&R! M rated later on!
1. Shadows from the past

**So this is another story I have been working on, which is a little different from "Crosses and Rainbows", but it still contains Malec and future lemons, OF COURSE! This is Magnus moving back from London to his hometown after 5 years! The town has a dark shadow covering up it's secrets, and there is a serial killer on the loose making the towns residence shiver in fear. Oh well... Magnus comes back and sees his childhood his friends has changed, and nothing is the way he left it 5 years ago. Specially one special someone, who used to be his best friend but has lost himself in the towns dark shadows.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the writer Cassandra Clare of TMI! Expect the plot of THIS story**

* * *

**1. Shadows from the past**

**Something** was different. The town was dark and people looked sad. Magnus looked out the window of his car. His hometown, the town he had grown up 11 years ago, until he moved to London, looked like a ghost town. He turned his attention to his mother who had the same expression in her eyes. She looked just as confused as he did.

"Things really changed", she said and turned around to look at her son. "Don't you think?" Magnus nodded slightly and tightened his grip around the portfolio he was holing. It contained all of his memories. It was drawings of things he loved, people he loved and things he tried to forget. He wished his mom and father could stay in London. He didn't want to come back. He hadn't spoken to any of his old friends for the past 5 years. He probably wouldn't remember them and likewise. He hated the fact that he had to change school again, even though it was his old one. They drove past a small café. The same café his parents had met and his father had proposed to his mother. The same café everybody would come for some fun or his or her first date. There were a few teens walking out of the café, holding their coffee cups and laughing. Magnus saw everything in slow motion, and their faces looked familiar. As the car drove by in fast speed, Magnus turned around to get a closer look, but they were already gone.

"Saw someone you recognize?" His mom asked and looked at him from the back mirror. Magnus shook his head, not knowing what he was seeing.

The car stopped in front of a very cliché family house. The paint on the house was white with crystal clear windows and a clean painted red door. The house was surrounded by a white fence and with flowers in different colors on the other side of the fence. Magnus sighed. He diffidently missed London already. At least their old house was bigger and prettier and he wasn't ashamed to actually show it to people. This house was a different thing. It looked way too happy; it looked like a house on meth. If that was even possible. He turned to his parents, who were unloading the car, taking out the luggage. They have told him to only take his clothing, everything else was unnecessary.

"Oh my god!" A woman's voice shrieked from behind. "You look all grown up!" Magnus turned around hesitantly and was jumped by a short woman. She hugged him tightly and he felt like he lost his breath.

"Aunt Lorna", he said and grabbed her hips to push her away. She looked the same but older. Her black hair was short and she had a few pearls in a few strips of hair. Her lips had a bright pink color and her cheeks had strong red rouge. She was wearing a long skirt in different colors and a small tank top there looked like it had a bucket of paint, with the colors of the rainbows, thrown on it. She was wearing a lot of jewelry and she was almost too shiny. "It's been a while." Aunt Lorna laughed and put an arm around his shoulder and leaned in on him.

"You're so tall", she said and looked up at him. She had the same eyes as him and his mother; the green color, surrounded by waves of yellow. It was a very unusual color. "And you look really great with all this fashion clothing." She touched his yellow vest and tsk-ed at him. He knew she didn't really care about clothing and she never understood fashion. Especially not when fashion was sometimes about killing a few animals. Magnus must admit he never understood why someone would wear cow skin or any animal for that sake. It was just cruel and gross.

Aunt Lorna had showed him into his room. It was on the first floor, by the end of the hallway. It was small, but not too small. The walls were white, meaning he would have a lot of space enough to hang his posters and drawings. Magnus smiled and let himself fall down on the small bed. Right above his bed were a few sticker stars, those you had when you were a kid that would glow in the dark. This was his old room. He got up and walked over to the small window and looked out. It was a view to a small green lawn with an old swing. He remembered he would always go swinging when he would hear his parents fighting. The swing was his place to be alone. He could swing as long as he wanted and as hard as he wanted. The hard swinging was to get his aggressions out. He remembered he would feel the robe scratch against his palm, and he didn't mind the pain.

He walked down the stairs and heard his parents talking and laughing. They seemed happier. It was all thanks to London, that was the reason why they moved in the first place; to start fresh. But dad lost his job, so they had to move back. Magnus blinked at the thought and looked back at his happy parents. He just hoped this wouldn't mean they would actually go back to the good old days with the fighting and maybe moving all over again. Memories have a tendency of bringing up old habits.

"Oh, hey honey", his mom said when she saw him in the hallway. "Aunt Lorna told me that she got you back to your old school. Isn't that great?" Magnus shrugged and hid his hands down his pockets and looked down on the ground.

"How about, you go over there and give these papers to the principal?" She said and made Magnus look up. His mother stood right in front of him, holding some papers. He grabbed them and made a small smile. He saw the compassion in his mother eyes and she grabbed him into a hug.

"I know this wasn't what you wanted honey", she whispered, "but give it a chance. I know that you will make friends in no time." She leaned away and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, making his lips twitch. He couldn't really make himself smile; there was nothing about this place worth smiling for. He already hated it.

**XxXxX**

He entered the school, remembering the same steps; expect this time it wasn't middle school but high school. The hallway was bigger, and the walls were blue and the lockers were light yellow. People were walking among each other, not noticing him. He guessed he really wasn't going to be remembered by anyone. He wondered if anyone he knew was still around here. He wondered if…

"Magnus?" A voice said behind him, making him twirl around. "Magnus fucking Bane! Oh my god!" A girl with long blond hair came running towards him and flung herself at him. She smelled like dirt and soap and she was wearing a cheerleader uniform. She released him and her green eyes were wide.

"I can't believe it's you", she said and grabbed his hand. He smiled and hugged her one more time.

"Camille", he said and looked down at her, at the cheerleader uniform, showing her pretty and slender curves. "You look amazing." The uniform was yellow, white and blue. It was a small yellow top that went up in a V showing her stomach. There were a few white and blue lines going up from the V, shaping the top. Right across her chest was the lette S. Her skirt was short and a true cliché of a cheerleader uniform. Again the colors were yellow, white and blue. Not a pretty mix.

"Thank you", she said and she couldn't help but smile. It was like the smile had glued itself to her face. "Fuck, you've changed. What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you say you were coming back?"

"I haven't spoken with you for 5 years. I haven't spoken with any of you for 5 years", I said and we started to walk. "How are you? All of you?"

"We're great. A lot of things have happened. A lot! You have no idea how much we've missed you, this is so great! We are finally the fabulous 4 again" She said and grabbed him by his shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh; she was still the same 10-year-old girl he had left behind. Expect know her hair was down in long waves instead of a short ponytail. And she was wearing a cheerleader uniform instead of her princess dresses.

"How are Sebastian and Ragnor?" He asked and couldn't help but look around the hallway while they were walking.

"Ragnor is being Ragnor as usual and he's going to die when he sees you", she said, "and me and Sebastian are dating. I know, I know", she said and laughed. "What a weird paring, but he's actually really sweet! He's not the same as he was when he was 12." Magnus raised an eyebrow, remembering Sebastian in middle school. He would always push Camille down into the dirt; actually he would always push people around. That was what he was good at; pushing people, which also made him an amazing manipulator. Magnus hated him and the thought of him made Magnus hate him all over again. They turned into a small room, which was definitely the home of the principal and so on. In front of them was a small desk with a woman behind it. She didn't seem to notice them, which gave Magnus a good chance to look around. He could look inside the principal's office since he had glass windows. It was still good old Valentine Morgenstern who was principal and Magnus could see he was yelling at a student. Some things never change.

"And he's really good in bed", she said making Magnus turn around to look. He blinked in surprise seeing Camille still talking to him. He had completely forgotten about her. "Like, he really knows what he's doing. If you know what I mean?" She winked at him. Magnus nodded, he didn't really care about Camille's sex life. Anyways this seemed like a typical Camille behavior, though he wasn't so sure, he didn't know her that well.

"Miss Belcourt. Excuse me?" the woman behind the desk frowned. Camille just rolled her eyes and grabbed the papers out of Magnus's hands.

"Here", she said and gave the women the papers, "this is Magnus Bane. And you better remember his name." The woman looked over at Magnus, and she had a very stoned expression on her face. He didn't know what she was thinking, but she didn't seem to care about anything.

"Are you going to be trouble like the other 2?" Magnus blinked and looked over at Camille. By the other 2 she must mean Ragnor and Sebastian. Magnus just shrugged and leaned over the desk.

"Depends, I guess", he said and looked over at Camille. "Where are they? I would love to see them."

"No, you don't", the woman murmured and started to look at Magnus's papers. She made it sound like it would be pure hell to see them. Camille frowned and turned around and started to examine her nails.

"Sebastian is at practice and Ragnor is probably in the school's shed blowing someone off", she looked at him with a smile. Magnus's eyes widened and couldn't really see Ragnor blowing someone off, was it some new thing they did? Magnus sighed; he had been in London for way too long. He felt way too formal.

"So I assume Ragnor is gay?" He asked and Camille nodded and looked down at Magnus. It seemed like it was the first time she had seen what he was wearing. Magnus looked down at himself; he didn't see anything unusual about what he was wearing. It was his yellow vest, over a plain white shirt. He had a black and red striped tie on that was hanging loose down from his neck and tight light blue pants and black boots with silver and sharp spikes on the edge of the boot.

"Holy shit", she said and touched the hem of his pants. "What are you wearing? You look like a fucking model. Seriously jealous." Magnus laughed and was about to say something when the door to the principal's office opened in a huge swing. A boy with a bloody nose came out holding a piece of paper to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Magnus couldn't help but turn around to get a better look. The boy was wearing a black and white striped shirt that was too big. His pants were a little too baggy and he had a pair of really worn out boots. His black hair was messy like he had just been in a fight, which Magnus assumed was true. As the boy passed by he glanced up for a short second. The boy had big blue eyes and they were as clear as crystal. Magnus swooned and couldn't help but just stare. Those eyes looked so familiar, but the boy was wearing thick black glasses covering up some of the true blue color. And those glasses suited him really well, he looked so cute. The boy looked down at the floor with a confused look and walked out of the office. Magnus couldn't help but taking one last look at the boy before he disappeared. He was muscular and he had a really nice ass, he could tell. He just needed more tight pants to shape out his forms. Because hell, did that boy have forms.

"Aaaah", Camille said snapping Magnus back to reality. "So you finally noticed him." Magnus blinked and looked back at her.

"Who is he?" He couldn't help but ask. "He looks familiar though." Camille snorted and leaned away from the desk and turned around to look where the boy had disappeared.

"Well, duh! He was you bestie for life" she said and rolled her eyes. "You two were like this", she crossed the middle finger across her forefinger. Her nails had a pink shade and she was wearing 3 different rings in total. Magnus blinked and looked back, seeing the boy standing by his locker. He was still holding the paper to his nose and Magnus could see he was getting irritated that the bleeding wouldn't stop. The boy turned around and took his glasses off and suddenly Magnus felt like a lightened struck him. Was this the small 10-year-old boy he had left behind when he moved to London? The small innocent, nervous and trying to be invisible, Alexander Lightwood. He looked so different. Everything was different, his face, his eyes and not to mention his body. He looked like an adult. He did not look like a 15 year old. But he seemed sad and angry but there was still something vulnerable about him. Like a true teenager. It looked like he was hiding himself, trying to avoid people in the hallway.

"Alexa- Alec?" Magnus gasped and looked back at Camille. "He looks so…"

"He looks so hot", she said. "That boy was already in puberty at the age of 12. He was all muscular and grown up looking. I swear I would go for it, if it wasn't for his weird behavior."

"Weird behavior?" Magnus asked and looked back at Alec.

"I mean, yeah", Camille said and grabbed a gum from her backpack and started to chew on it. "He's so silent. He doesn't speak to anyone, other than his brothers and sisters friends. And that's just sad. He's a little freaky, and it creeps me out." _What happened to him?_ Magnus thought, not taking his eyes from him. Where was that sweet, smiling and happy Alec he would use to play with? The boy who didn't care what people thought about him when other kids talked trashy about him, but would always kick their asses if they talked bad about his friends? Magnus couldn't help but gulp, people had changed. A little too much for his taste and it scared him that he had missed so much.

"I bet Sebastian has beaten him up again", Camille said, making Magnus look back at her.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know", she said and looked over at the woman. "And I don't care. Those two have had a feud going on for years and it doesn't concern me. Just forget about it Magnus." Magnus turned around to look back at Alec. He and Sebastian had a feud going on? Who would want to punch Alec? Or mostly had a feud with him? Alec didn't stand a chance, which was a little unfair. Alec looked around at the hallway, like he was looking for someone or avoiding someone, and then he closed his locker and started to walk away.

"Camille", Magnus said and tapped her on her shoulder without looking at her. "Wait up. I'll be right back." Magnus ran out of the office and ran towards Alec. He grabbed the boy by his shoulder and twirled him around.

"What the he-" Alec said and stopped when he looked straight at Magnus. Magnus could sense Alec's shoulder tense and for a second it looked like he was afraid.

"Hey Alec", Magnus said and let his hand drop from Alec's shoulder down by his side. "How are you?" Alec raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip around his backpack's strap.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Magnus blinked, _didn't he recognize him?_

"I don't blame you for not recognizing me, it's been 5 years", Magnus said and looked right into Alec's eyes, sensing how uncomfortable he was. "It's me, Magnus Bane?" _Why did he just question his own name_? Alec blinked and suddenly he snorted and looked down.

"Yeah I recognize you now" he said sarcastically and looked back up. "Nice to see you again and thanks for keeping in touch." Alec turned around and swung the bag in the air, almost hitting Magnus.

"Alec, hold on", Magnus grabbed Alec's sleeve, making him stop. "I'm so sorry, I really am." Alec turned around and pulled his arm out of Magnus's grip.

"Yeah whatever", Alec said and sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's been 5 years after all. I'm over it."

"Look I know…" But Magnus didn't finish his sentence; he felt a hard slap across his cheek. His head moved to the side and everything looked blurry in front of him. Had Alec just slapped him? He gasped and let a hand go up to his cheek, feeling the warmth against his palm. He turned his head and look at Alec. He looked furious and didn't even look like he cared about the fact he had just hid him.

"Screw you Magnus", he said and shook his head. "I don't need to hear this! I don't need to hear you apologize. What you can do is to leave me alone." Alec turned around and walked away. He threw the bloody paper down in the nearest trashcan and disappeared in the crowd. Magnus straightened up; feeling some of the people around him stare at him.

"Hey fuckers! Get a life and start walking" Camille yelled behind him and walked up to Magnus's side. "I told you he's a freak." Camille put a finger under Magnus's chin and turned his head towards her. "Damn, he slapped you good. Come one, I can fix that with some makeup and then we're going to meet Ragnor and Sebastian later." She grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him along. Magnus looked behind him trying to see a shadow of Alec, but there was nothing. Nothing. Just like there has been nothing for the past 5 years. When he had left, he had left nothing behind, only a shadow and that shadow had just slapped him hard.

* * *

**I don't know about this ending... I just couldn't end in any other way! It's a little weird though, oh well!**

**So, is this something I should continue and is this something you guys would continue reading? :) I know the first chapter is doesn't contain a lot of horror and what so ever... But it is the first chapter, but I hoped it did catch you attention! The next though, PROMISE, will hold a lot of mysterious!  
****Review to le me know what you think and if you liked or whatever! you can also just say hello, I welcome any review!  
****P.s Don't you just love slapping Alec with glasses? **

**xx**


	2. The Ward Hill I

**So, now we're getting at the exiting parts! I meant to upload chapter 2 almost after chapter 1 but something went wrong on my computer, but here it is.**

**Thanks for the review and everything! It means a lot! Also, the fact that Alec is wearing glasses has a "purpose" he doesn't really need them actually xD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**2. The Ward Hill I**

**Alec** hated his life even more. He had to go to work, wearing this stupid and ugly pink button up shirt. He looked down at his nametag and fixed it. Why did he have to go to work today? And even worse _they_ were here. He glanced across the counter, over to bowling alley number 4, seeing Camille, Ragnor, Sebastian and Magnus, laughing and having fun. Alec rolled his eyes and turned around and started to polish a big blue bowling ball.

"You could at least be a little more excited to be around", a voice said. Alec turned around and starred right at Simon Lewis. Simon had brown messy hair, glasses and brown eyes; he might be a more geeker version of Alec himself. Alec frowned and looked down at himself. The shirt was a little too small and was tight around his arms. He buttoned the shirt down, trying to breathe more. His black pants had a few white smears on, which must have been some of the white powder. He looked down at the bowling ball, seeing some of the white powder smeared on the blue surface.

"I hate this job", Alec sighed and walked pass Simon, turning on the tap, cleaning his hands. Simon turned around and crossed his arms.

"Look at the bright side, you'll get paid, meaning money", he said and Alec glanced across his shoulder. It was like Simon read the irritation in Alec's eyes, knowing what was bothering him. "Oh, I see. It's them, isn't it?" Alec turned off the tap and turned to look at Simon.

"They are only here to irritate me. This has nothing to do with bonding with Magnus", Alec walked pass Simon again and sat down on a chair. "They are all a group of morons." Simon frowned and walked over to Alec and leaned against the counter.

"Then you should go join them." Alec looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Erm, what?"

"You slapped Magnus, right?" Simon almost laughed when he said it. "Why did you do that? He just came back, after 5 years. And your way of saying hello is to slap him across his face? That's sort of moronic."

"I have my reasons", Alec crossed his arms and pouted. Simon giggled and turned around to a costumer. Alec glanced up and looked over at the group again. They were cheering at each other when one of them was the one to shoot. Magnus seemed to have fun and they all acted like good friends. Best friends. Alec looked down, feeling sick. He wished he could just go over there and say sorry to Magnus, say he didn't mean any of it. He really wanted them to be best friends again, just like the good old days. But it was too late, anyways. Alec looked up again and suddenly he had eye contact with Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and suddenly he pointed his hand, which was shaped as a gun and pointed it towards Alec. Alec blinked and felt his stomach tight. Sebastian pretended to shoot after him and started to laugh afterwards. Alec sighed and looked down at his hands. They were shaking and they were cold. Why did he always do this to him? Alec fisted his hands and closed his eyes. He felt his mouth mumbling and he had no idea what he was saying. He just had to stay calm because he was not about to start crying in front of these people.

"Alec?" A voice said. "Alec, snap out of it!" Alec looked up at Simon. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course", Alec said and tried to smile. He got up from the chair and took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to control my anger against Clary. I mean she was the one who should have been working now. Not me! Just because she had a stupid date with Jace." Simon flinched and looked down. Alec turned around to look at Simon.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you have a crush on her", Alec said and stretched his hand out. He wanted to touch Simon's shoulder, but he didn't know if that was such a good idea. "I'm sorry." His hand fell down by his side. _I'm really good at screwing things up today, _Alec thought and waited for Simon to look up at him.

"Whatever. She clearly has a thing for your brother. So who cares?" Simon smiled sadly and for a second his eyes slid pass Alec's shoulder. "Speaking of not caring. Why is Sebastian looking over here?" Alec turned his head and Sebastian looked straight at him again. His eyes were cold and dark and they just starred. He smirked and his eyes narrowed into two small straight lines and he looked almost evil. He pulled Camille into his embrace and started to kiss her passionately and his hand went under her skirt. She giggled and didn't even move his hand.

"Ew, that's just gross", Simon said and pretended to get shivers. "Do they have no limits?"

"They don't really care. They like the attention, no matter how they get it."

"Yeah, seems like Sebastian's trying to get yours", Simon laughed and stopped when Alec turned to look at him. "I mean starring at you like that and then kissing Camille. Like he was trying to make you jealous." Alec couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Don't even think something like that. That's weird and gross. "Alec said and shook his head. "Beside there is nothing gay about him and I'm not gay and no matter what, I would never in a million years go out with someone like him."

"Okaaaaaay", Simon said and lifted an eyebrow. "Then who? Magnus? I mean if I had to choose one of them I would go after Magnus. He might be the hottest and the way he dresses is sort of gay."

"Well, maybe you should go for it Simon", Alec sounded irritated and shrugged. "You might have a shot. Though I think it would be easier for you to go out with Ragnor, then you might actually go to the 3. base on the first date."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Simon said and stuck his tongue out. "Like you have been on 3. base yourself. So shut up!"

"Fine, no need to get childish", Alec said and tried to avoid the 3. base talking. He hadn't even been on 1. base and Simon knew that, everyone knew that. He was little mister innocent. Maybe that's why no one wanted to go out with him; because he was inexperienced. He had heard people prefer people with experience. But then again he was 15, how experienced could people expect him to be?

"Magnus is coming", Simon suddenly whispered, making Alec look over by the bowling alley where they were playing. Magnus was walking towards them. Alec's eyes widened and he grabbed Simon by the collar.

"Deal with him!" He was about to run away, when Simon grabbed the hem of Alec's shirt and pushed him back. Alec stumbled up against the counter and Simon ran pass him.

"Hey!" Alec tried to reach out for him but unsuccessfully. "Traitor!"

"I'm sorry?" A voice said, Alec bit down on his bottom lip and turned around and tried to smile. Magnus was standing right in front of him, leaning over the counter.

"Not you." Or on second thought; just like you, traitor! "What do you want?" He couldn't help but snap. Magnus raised an eyebrow, and he saw the small amount of purple glitter on his eyelids and a small red mark right underneath his eye. It was a little swollen and for a second Alec felt bad for what he did.

"That's not a way to treat a costumer", Magnus said and smirked. "Besides, the snapping part should be me. You slapped me remember? I did nothing to you." Alec took a step away from the counter and crossed his arm.

"What do you want?" Magnus leaned away from the counter, leaving his shirt a bit curly. His collarbone was visible and it was shining because it was all covered in glitter.

"I'm just paying for the bowling", he said and smacked some money on the counter. Alec grabbed it and started to count, looking up at Magnus.

"Leaving already?" He said and stopped counting. "How sad." Magnus was about to say something, when Sebastian came walking to Magnus's side with his arms over Camille's shoulder.

"Aw, missing us already?" Sebastian said making Camille laugh. Alec sighed and looked over at Sebastian.

"You wish", he said and placed the money in the cash register. Sebastian leaned over the counter in a fast movement and grabbed Alec's wrist. Alec gasped in surprise and looked down at Sebastian's hard squeezing hand.

"Don't play cocky", he said and leaned in close. Alec could feel Sebastian's breath against his face and smell the smell of spearmint, making his eyes watery.

"Oh honey, leave the poor boy alone", Camille said and caressed Sebastian's chest with her hand. Sebastian let go of Alec's hand and leaned away with a smirk. Alec looked down at the red mark across his wrist and touched it with his fingers.

"Let's go", Ragnor said behind them. "I need some excitement. And not this kind."

"Didn't you get that this morning?" Camille said and turned around looking at Ragnor.

"Not really", he said and touched his neck, like he was in pain. "He blew, hard". Magnus giggled and Alec couldn't help but turn to look at him. He had missed that giggle, it was so soft and sweet and it always made him all fuzzy inside ever since they were kids.

"I know what we should do", Sebastian said and turned to Magnus. "You need to know this town's history; the history that never ends."

"Uuuuh, yes", Ragnor said and clapped his hands. "I'm up for that."

"You're not talking about-" Alec was caught up when Sebastian turned his cold glare towards him.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Alec bit the inside of his cheek and looked over at Magnus, who slowly turned his glance towards him. _Please, just turn around and go home,_ Alec thought and then looked over at Sebastian.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Magnus asked and raised an eyebrow.

"_That_ is about a killer going mad. Every year he appears, right up to Halloween. He goes on a killing spree. He kills teenagers and does crazy things to them. Their bodies are always twisted and bloody and every year on the wall, after the last victim, he writes in blood: _I'll be back_", Camille looked over at Alec and smirked. "He's never going to stop because there is no one to stop him. There is no evidence on the bodies and they have no lead to whether it's a he or she. But I think it's a he, only a man will be able to do those twisted things. Besides, one of the boys was sexual abused. It's just some pervert walking around with a crazy fetish."

"Holy shit", Magnus said and gaped. "Are you serious?"

"Why would she be joking?" Alec couldn't help but answer. Magnus turned to look at him but said nothing.

"Besides, the bodies are usually found at this abandoned place; the ward. It's said that whoever goes around killing, is insane. He was one of the old patients back then when the ward was still open." Sebastian turned to look at Magnus and Alec didn't like the way he was looking at him. He could sense something was wrong. "He escaped on Halloween, the day they tried to kill him. They were going to end his life because he was never going to be sane. So every year, he appears on that day and goes on a crazy killing spree for a month and then disappears into the dark."

"What makes you think it's that ward place? That the killer came from?" Magnus asked and sounded interested.

"Because the bodies are usually found there. All bound, tortured and killed. And he knows his way around that place. Some kids went up there once on Halloween. They were 10 people, but only 8 came out. The missing girl was bound upside down and had her throat cut and the boy was found bound to the chair, naked and with his dick gone." Magnus gulped and seemed a little uncomfortable.

"That sounds way too twisted," he said and Alec noticed how his eyes would seek his.

"Well if you don't believe me", he said, "let's go visit the ward. Just for fun." Alec looked over at Sebastian and shook his head.

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea", Alec said.

"Stop being such a fag and besides no one asked you to come along", Sebastian said and turned his attention back to Magnus. "Come on Magnus. You seem like a guy who's into something a little dangerous. What do you say?" Magnus looked over at Alec again, like he was trying to figure out if this was a good idea.

"I'm in", Magnus said and smiled still looking at Alec. "I think I'm going to try it anyway at some point, so why not do it now?"

"You're _not_ going up there, Magnus!" Alec yelled and slammed a fist down the counter. Alec blinked in surprise that he had just said that. He couldn't care less if they were going up there; it was their own damn fault. But he didn't want Magnus to go up there and especially not with them.

"And why not Alexander?" Magnus said. "Why do you care?" Alec flinched at the sound of his full name, he felt like he was about to get scolded.

"I-"

"If your so worried about Magnus going up there", Sebastian said and sounded a bit bored, "why don't you come along?"

"Fine. I will", Alec said without hesitation and crossed his arms. _Wait, what? _No way in hell he was going up there, but there was no way in hell he was backing out now either. He wouldn't look weak in front of Sebastian.

Ragnor, Camille and Sebastian laughed and walked away leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

"Why?" Magnus asked and crossed his arms. "Why did you say you'd come along? When you're obviously scared as hell?"

"Because-" Alec sighed and looked up at Magnus. "-because it's always a good idea being more people." He didn't want to admit he did it because he didn't want Magnus to go up there alone with those people. Magnus had no idea what to expect from them because he didn't know them.

"So where is this place located anyway?"

"It's by the end of the road. The ward is up by a hill", Alec said and started to clean the counter.

"So, what have you people called this horrifying place?" Magnus asked and smiled. "I mean usually a place like that gets a name. You know, like a killer? The BTK killer binds, tortures and kills." Alec stopped cleaning and sighed.

"It's called The Ward Hill."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Okay, not really! I hope you guys liked it! And I really want to continue this story, but I honestly need to see how many people want me to continue, so if I get around 10 reviews I will publish chapter 3 and here is a small sneak peek for your encouragement:**

"_Please_", Magnus said and shook his head. He felt her finger against his eyeball and she started to press, hard. Magnus whimpered and screamed as he felt her finger press harder.

"Don't!" He yelled and grabbed her wrists. They were cold and hard as rock, he couldn't move them. He kept his eyes on her, when her eyelids started to flicker and open. They were hollow and black and bloody.

**So I hope this was a good enough sneak peek to encourage you guys to review! I mean who is not excited to see what happens when they go up to THE WARD HILL and what happens to Magnus? You just have to review to find out hahah (L)**

**xxx**


	3. The Ward Hill II

**Hey You!  
Here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! You deserve this very _chilling _chapter uuuuh (;**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**3. The Ward Hill II**

**The** Ward Hill. Of course it was called that. A ward up by a hill, it was obvious. Magnus hugged himself, feeling the cold of the leather form his leather jacket against his fingertips. It was really cold outside and the trees started to strip. The road was covered in the beautiful colored leafs; yellow, green and orange, a mixture of warm colors. Magnus let his boot kick against some of the leafs, making a crunchy sound. He looked up seeing Sebastian and Camille walk hand in hand, Ragnor was a little behind smoking a cigarette. He had asked Magnus earlier if he wanted one because it would keep him warm. Magnus looked down at his fingers, seeing the cigarette between them. He had only said yes because he didn't want to be an outsider. He turned around and saw Alec walking behind him with heavy steps. His hair was falling down his face, covering up his glasses and eyes. He was still wearing his working clothing, but had an old black leather jacket on to keep him warm. Magnus started to walk slower until Alec reached his side. He could see the look on Alec's face; he was surprised to be beside Magnus.

"What?" he snapped and tucked his hands down his pockets. Magnus raised an eyebrow, why did he have to sound so angry all the time? He had noticed he wasn't only angry at Magnus but at everyone around him.

"Nothing", Magnus said and took the cigarette up to his mouth. It smelled horrible, like a strong sense of car gas. Magnus wrinkled his nose but ignored it, tasting the smell against his tongue. "Do you have light?" Alec looked up and let his eyes fall down on the cigarette.

"I don't smoke", he said and looked straight ahead. "Go ask Ragnor." Magnus sighed and let the cigarette fall out of his mouth to the ground.

"Yeah, I don't either", he said feeling stupid for acting cool. He had never touched a smoke in his entire life and all the sudden he was walking around with one in his mouth. He already hated this place, it was changing him.

"Then why did you accept it from Ragnor?" Alec asked and glanced back at Magnus. His blue eyes were darker in the night and his glasses made them even darker. Magnus wanted to look away because he could see how judgmental they were, but he couldn't because he had missed those blue eyes. No matter how dark they are or how they looked at him. "Trying to be one of the crowd, huh?"

"I had no idea you were keeping an eye on me", Magnus said and couldn't help but smile when Alec blushed. He had missed the way his cheeks would fire up when someone said something flirtatious and uncomfortable. And then his eyes would flicker away, but they would always end up back to the start, starring at you.

"That's- that's not what I meant", he said and let a hand go through his hair. It looked soft and shiny and Magnus suddenly felt the urge to let his hand go through Alec's hair; feel the softness and silky raven hair between his fingers. Magnus blinked and snorted at his own thoughts, but Alec didn't seem to notice. Alec never noticed anything and it irritated him that he hadn't even apologized for hitting him. That he hadn't noticed that it had hurt his feelings.

"I know what you meant", Magnus said, his voice harsh. "What I don't understand is why you have to be such an ass to me. I mean I haven't done anything to you. I came back here after 5 years and you slap me in the face? And then afterwards you have the guts to be a complete ass? You could at least apologize for slapping me, before acting like a diva." Alec looked taken aback and Magnus saw how his body tensed up and he took a step to the side.

"You're wrong", he said, making Magnus frown.

"Wrong?" Magnus asked and took a step toward Alec, just to irritate him. "And where was I wrong, if I may ask?"

"About the fact you hadn't done anything to me", Alec said and looked down at the ground.

"Well then please remind me, when did I do something wrong? Because I just got here and the only thing I said to you were a friendly hello."

"It's what you did 5 years ago." Alec said and looked back at Magnus. "It's what you did back then. If you can't even remember that-" Alec gulped and looked away. "It just make things worse." Magnus blinked and tried to remember what could have happened 5 years ago. They were 10 and 11 years, what could he have done back then, there was so horrible that Alec still had a grudge against him 5 years later. This was ridiculous.

"Seriously, Alec", Magnus said and tried not to laugh. "It's been 5 years. We were kids back then. Move on."

"Exactly, it's been 5 years", Alec said. "And stop talking when you have no idea what you're talking about." Alec started to walk faster and Magnus was about to grab Alec's wrist when he saw a hill. The hill was covered up by large trees and as they had walked passed it, a house appeared out of the dark. It was right at the top and was old and dark. Magnus couldn't see any more details than that.

"Welcome", Sebastian said and turned around to look at Magnus. "Let the fun begin." Magnus's eyes widened and he looked back up at the hill. The moon gave the house a blue glow, making it scarier. The windows were big, large and dark and there were many of them.

"Hey sugar", a voice said and Magnus looked up seeing Ragnor standing in front of him. He felt Ragnor's hand grabbing his and caressing his knuckles. "There is nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you." He said and leaned in closer and gave Magnus a kiss on his cheek. Magnus's eyes grew wider and he turned to look at Ragnor who just smiled.

"…Thanks." Magnus said hesitant and smiled. Ragnor tightened his grip and dragged him with him. The hill wasn't that big or difficult to walk up. The dirt underneath their feet's crunched and became dusty with every step. Magnus couldn't help but look down at his and Radnor's hands. Ragnor hadn't let this hand go and no matter how difficult it was for him to walk with Magnus being dragged behind him, he didn't let go. Magnus couldn't help but smile because it was adorable.

As they got closer he could see the building more clearly. It had a huge brown door that was slightly open. There was a sign above, saying _The Ward_. The painting was supposed to be white but had a grey shade. There were plants growing up the walls and into some of the broken windows. This place was huge, and Magnus could see there were around 7 floors in this building.

"Let's go inside", Sebastian said and opened the door. "Ladies first", he turned his attention to Camille who giggled.

"Well, thank you sir", she said and walked pass him, letting Sebastian pinch her ass before disappearing into the dark.

"Fag, come on", he said and turned his glare at Alec. Alec looked hesitant before slowly taking a step and then pass Sebastian. Magnus couldn't help but glare at Sebastian, his eyes were so cold and dark when they looked at Alec. Why was he so mean to him? And why did he call him fag? Magnus felt like it affected him too; well obviously because he himself was a fag. Or more correctly, bisexual. Magnus slowly let go of Ragnor's hand and walked pass Sebastian. He couldn't help but breathe heavily and his breath came out in a foggy sight in front of him. In front of him was a long hallway and on the left was a big stair going up and then divided into two other stairs, to the left and right. There was a room with a few chairs and sofas, which was probably the waiting room. There was an office with a few old documents, pencils and what so ever. And by the end of the hallway was a glass door that was broken leading into another room. Magnus let his finger slide across a table and saw how his finger would leave a print in the dust. There was dust, spider webs and leafs everywhere. He looked up seeing a huge old and broken chandelier.

"Wow", Magnus couldn't help but say as he looked up. The door closed with a huge smack and Magnus jumped, turning around and looking at Sebastian and Ragnor. Sebastian grinned and opened a door into the office, opening a few drawers.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ragnor asked coming up to Magnus's side. Magnus nodded and couldn't help but smile. It might be beautiful but there was something scary about this building. He knew that these hallways, rooms and walls have been through the worse pain and most terrifying stories. Sebastian came back with 3 flashlights.

"People hide these when they go up here-", he said and gave one to Ragnor and walked over to Alec, placing another flashlight beside him. And kept the last one to himself. "-to have some fun. And it's so much fun if you can't see anything." He kept looking at Alec and Alec at him. There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward; it was scary. Magnus looked down at Alec seeing how nervous he was and how he would play with his sleeves.  
"So-", Magnus coughed making Sebastian turn around. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we'll go up on the 6th floor of course", he said and smiled. "That's where all the fun is." He started to walk up the stairs followed by Camille. Magnus kept his gaze on Alec and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at Alec. Alec looked up and for a moment it looked like his oceanic blue eyes was actually leaking.

"I'm fine", he said and got up walking up the stairs without even looking at Magnus.

"What a freak", Ragnor said coming to Magnus's side. "Forget about him. He's been like that since forever. You can't help somebody who doesn't want help. But then again, who would want to help someone like him." Magnus turned around and looked at Ragnor with narrowed eyes. Ragnor winked and went up the stairs. And then Magnus followed.

**XxXxX**

The 6th Floor was even creepier. There was spider web everywhere, beds with chains and chairs with cuffs.

"We're going to split up", Sebastian said and grabbed Camille's hand. "Us two, baby. And you three lover boys. Have fun and we'll see each other in exactly 30 minutes. If you're not here, then it sucks to be you." Sebastian turned around with Camille in his hand and they started to run down the hallway. Magnus blinked and looked at Ragnor and Alec.

"Well, my lovely bodyguards", Magnus smiled. "Where shall we start?" Alec turned on his flashlight and turned around and started to walk down the other side of the hallway.

"Come on, sweety", Ragnor said and smirked at Magnus. Magnus shook his head with a smile and started to walk after Ragnor. The hallway was dark and the only light came from the two flashlights and the moon. There was dust everywhere and everything was old and broken. Magnus looked into every room they went pass. There were two beds and some chairs with straps and cuffs. Alec turned to the right at the end and walked down the next hallway. The hallway was lightened up with a fade blue moonlight and there was only one side with doors while the other one was with windows.

"Is it just me, or does it seems like Alec knows where he's going?" Magnus asked looking at Ragnor.

"Tsk, it doesn't surprise me. He probably sleeps here sometimes or whatever", he said and flashed into a dark room. "It is nice and quiet here. And only people with mental issues hang out here."

"What the hell is your problem?" Magnus couldn't help but say and looked at Ragnor. "You, Camille and not to speak of Sebastian, all have this huge grudge against Alec. What has he ever done to you? Are you jealous at him? Or do you have a crush on him or something?" Magnus saw the surprise in Ragnor's eyes and couldn't help but snort. "You know, usually people who pick on other people do it because they feel bad about themselves. Is that how you guys feel? Are you that low and upset?" Magnus shook his head and didn't stay around for an answer before turning around and saw that Alec was gone.

"Alec?" Magnus asked and started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey hold up!" Ragnor yelled and grabbed Magnus's wrist. "How dare you talk to me like that? Look, I'm sorry. I know you and he used to be besties, but you don't know what have gone down the past 5 years."

"No, your right", Magnus said. "Maybe it's about time I get to hear the whole story because everybody keeps saying the same damn thing. Yes, I know I don't know what happened 5 years ago. But really? You all hate each other. And you're all scared. And I don't know what it is. But I know no matter what it is, nobody deserves to be treated like that. It's not right." Ragnor sighed and let go of Magnus's wrist and nodded.

"Forgive me?" was all he said and tilted his head to the side. Magnus frowned and started to walk again.

"Alec?" He asked again and walked down the hallway. "Alexander, where are you?!" Ragnor walked up to Magnus's side and flashed into every room.

"He couldn't have gone far", Ragnor said and grabbed Magnus's wrist again. "It's just you and me." Magnus turned around and looked at Ragnor.

"What are you talking about?" _Why was he acting so weird?_ "Let me go, Ragnor." Ragnor pushed Magnus hard against the wall and Magnus felt his head crack against the wall.

"Ragnor…" Magnus whimpered. Ragnor leaned closer and he saw how green his skin really was and how black his eyes were. His white looking hair fell down and covered his eyebrows.

"You're so damn hot", he whispered and suddenly his lips crashed hard against Magnus's lips. Magnus's eyes grew wider and he flinched at the feeling when Ragnor's tongue caressed his upper lip. Magnus grabbed Ragnor's shoulders and tried to push him away. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss and his eyes closed shut. Not because he was enjoying it but because of reflexes. Ragnor's lips were everywhere on Magnus's lips and they were hard and tasted like cigarettes. Magnus felt like he was being choked and he couldn't breathe. He felt Ragnor lift Magnus's right hand over his head and his other hand went down Magnus's side. Magnus opened his eyes again and whimpered. This wasn't his first kiss, but it was his first that was forced; it was a kiss he didn't want. Ragnor moaned and licked Magnus's bottom lip, and then his lips left Magnus's with a smack. Magnus tried desperately to catch his breath and felt his breath was hoarse and it came out in a moan. Ragnor's lips trailed down his neck and he started to suck.

"Please Ragnor, stop", Magnus begged feeling the pain as his skin was being pulled. He turned his head, looking down the hallway. Ragnor's hands trailed down to Magnus's hip and his thumb went under his pants waistband. Ragnor moaned as he sucked on Magnus's neck. He could feel Ragnor's tongue against his skin and flinched at the touch. Magnus closed his eyes and grabbed Ragnor's hand, trying to remove it from his hip.

"Let me go!" He yelled and opened his eyes again. His sight was hazy and he saw a shadow in front of him. It looked like a little girl in a dark green dress. Her hair was brown and hanging down in two braids down her shoulder. She stood in the middle of the hallway and starred at them. Magnus furrowed his eyebrow and shut his eyes tight and opened them again. The girl kept looking at him and she tilted her head to the side. There was blood running down her thigh and fingertips. There were cuts on her legs and arms and she was missing a tooth.

"Ragnor…" Magnus tried to get free, when the girl slowly walked towards them. Her eyes were covered with two big weddings' and there were two red circles on each. "Oh my god."

"I know baby", Ragnor said. "I'll make you feel good in just a minute." Ragnor leaned down on his knees. But Magnus couldn't take his eyes of the girl. She was walking slowly and there was blood leaking everywhere. Magnus's breath started to get heavy and he looked down at Ragnor. Magnus gasped and pushed him so he felt down to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" He yelled and turned back to the little girl. She stopped and she started to scream loud. Magnus screamed with her. His hands clapped over his ears and he slid down the wall. Her scream was like needles and it was loud and painful. Magnus looked at Ragnor who also held his hands over his ears, whimpering. Magnus gasped and felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Stop!" He yelled and closed his eyes. "Make it stop!" And the scream stopped. He opened his eyes and the little girl was right in front of him. He gasped and was about to say something when the girl grabbed his hair and tightened her grip. He whimpered and looked at the little girl. There were bruises on her neck and face and a cut across her eyebrow. She smiled and let her other hand cup Magnus's cheek. She slowly let a finger slide up to his eye. Magnus hesitantly grabbed the two weddings. He's breathing was out of control and he couldn't help but shake. He slowly ripped the weddings of, seeing her eyes closed.

"_Please_", Magnus said and shook his head. He felt her finger against his eyeball and she started to press, hard. Magnus whimpered and screamed as he felt her finger press harder.

"Don't!" He yelled and grabbed her wrists. They were cold and hard as rock, he couldn't move them. He kept his eyes on her, when her eyelids started to flicker and open. They were hollow and black and bloody. The girl stopped pressing and she tilted her head to the side.

"You're all…" she said her voice hoarse and small, "going to die the way you are." Magnus gulped and he felt his whole body freeze. This was not going to happen. This was not true. She started to press again and he screamed, feeling something slide down his cheeks, and it wouldn't stop. It smelled and tasted like blood.

"Blood", she said and leaned in, licking his cheek. "Die." And she pressed further, and Magnus just screamed hoping this would have an end soon.

* * *

**I really don't like Ragnor and I have no idea why I'm making him act like such a jerk, it just suits him in this story and he's far from finished! The little girl in the girl is not finished either and we'll know who she is... at some point.  
I hope this was "horror" enough or at least the start of it!  
So review to see what happens to poor baby Magnus (L)and just to let me know you want mooooore and you're loving it!**

**Sorry for my lame A/N I'm at school right now and just wanted to say something!**

**xxx**


	4. Dirty conscious

**Here is the forth chapter! **

**Took me long enough, I've just been too busy! And I thought I would just post this before going to Paris! So Au revoir and see you the next time I post, which will hopefully be in a week or two, depending on you guys (L****)**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**4. Dirty conscious**

**The** room was big and was filled with chairs, sofas, board games and even a TV. This was the living room; the living room for the crazies. Alec walked over to one of the board games and looked down. It was an old children game, a game Alec used to play as a kid. He turned around seeing that Ragnor and Magnus weren't there. He frowned and started to walk when a high shriek went through the room. Alec screamed and fell down on his knees and covered up his ears. He looked over at the door leading to the hallway he had left Magnus and Ragnor. He could hear Magnus scream and it sounded painful. He tried to get up, but the pain there went through his head made his legs shake. Alec whimpered and looked up at the ceiling and screamed higher when the ceiling above him started to crack. He got up and ran as fast as he could, when he heard the ceiling falling down behind him in a bang. He fell down on the floor, covering his head, when he felt the rocks fly over him. He coughed as the dust became a fog in front of him and the screaming had stopped. He gasped and got up on his feet. He ran over to the door and yanked it opened. He looked down the hallway, seeing Ragnor lying on the floor and Magnus sitting against the wall screaming. He ran over to Magnus and fell down on his knees in front of him. Magnus's eyes were clutched shut and he had a hand against his right eye.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered and grabbed his wrist, feeling him shake. "What are you doing?" Magnus stopped whimpering and removed his hand from his eyes and his eyes flickered open.

"Is she gone?" Alec blinked and looked to each side.

"I'm sorry? Wh-Who are you talking about?"

"There was a girl. In a green dress, two braids and there was blood all over her", he said and his eyes was scared and wide open. "And she had no eyes." Alec blinked and shifted uncomfortably.

"Magnus, there is no one here", Alec said and helped him up to his feet. "We shouldn't even be here. There was a gas leak on this floor. People see things. People go up here to get high." Magnus gaped and snorted, which almost sounded like a laugh.

"I swear she was right here!" he yelled and whimpered. He let a hand lad on his forehead and sighed. "What was that sound anyway?" Alec scratched his arm.

"It's an alarm. It goes off around midnight", he said and looked down at his arm, seeing a piece of glass sticking out. "Erm…" Magnus glanced down and saw the glass.

"Oh my god! You're hurt Alexander", Magnus said and took his hands up to his mouth. Alec's head snapped up at the sound of his full name. Why did he do that to him? It was like every little thing Magnus said made his stomach turn. And it felt he was about to puke, though he didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. But as far as he knew, feeling like puking isn't a good thing.

"I'm fine", Alec said and pulled out the small glass. "It's just a scratch." There was a small whimper behind him and he turned around seeing Ragnor rolling on his back, wide eyed.

"Shit man", he said and sat up and looked up at the two boys. "What the hell happened?"

"This place is what happened", Magnus said and touched his temple and sighed. He's hands were shaking and he looked pale. Alec raised an eyebrow. Magnus was really scared. Had there really been a girl?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Magnus looked at Alec and his cat eyes narrowed.

"As if you care", he said and walked pass letting their shoulders slam into each other. Alec let out a small whimper and touched his shoulder.

"Way to go, shithead", Ragnor said and got up on his feet. Alec looked at Ragnor and rolled his eyes before walking after Magnus. Alec remembered the last time he had been at this same spot. The last time it was Izzy who had claimed there had been a girl with a green dress, two braids and blood all over her. She hadn't been herself after that time; it took years before she finally became herself again. Magnus suddenly stopped and leaned a hand against the wall next to him. He leaned over and puked. Alec stopped and saw how Magnus's body was shaking as he puked. His other hand was on his stomach and he gasped every time he opened his mouth. Alec took a hesitant step forward and was about to lay a hand on his shoulder, when Ragnor slapped his hand away and smirked at him. He walked over to Magnus and let his hand slide up his back and behind his neck.

"Sweety, are you okay?" Alec frowned at the nickname. Magnus straightened up and breathed out. He turned around with dazed eyes and nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Better now", he said and let his hand slip down from the wall. Ragnor smiled and let his hand sneak around Magnus's waist and pushed him lightly towards himself. Alec blinked at the sight because they almost look like a couple. Alec walked pass them and couldn't help but glance down at both of them in disgust. They would be perfect together. Both ignorant, traitors and whatever else Alec hated in this world.

As they all three came down the stairs, Sebastian and Camille were already there. Alec stopped by the last step and looked at them both. They smirked at him and looked behind him seeing Magnus and Ragnor coming down the stairs.

"Well, well. Looks like you had a taste of this place" Sebastian said and crossed his arms. The muscles on his arms became visible and his sweat reflected them. Alec couldn't take his eyes of them. They were so big and he always wished he had muscles like that.

"What are you staring at, fag?" Alec looked up, not surprised to see it was Sebastian who spoke. His black eyes were filled with humor and disgust, and Alec knew he was enjoying himself every time he harassed him.

"I'm going home" Alec mumbled and walked pass him, without even a glance. He didn't even bother looking back at Magnus. He was done trying to help him or save him. He knew Magnus was mad at him and that there was no point in trying to help him. Alec didn't know if he did it for Magnus or if he did it because he just didn't care about himself anymore, so he didn't mind taking a risk with these people.

As he walked out in night, he felt the cold night wind against his skin. It gave him shivers and he couldn't help but turn around, looking back at the ward building. The moon lightened its big white walls up. It looked like in a real scary movie, expect this was reality. Alec turned around and bumped into something. Whatever it was, it was lean and solid and grabbed his arms. Alec screamed and tried to push the person away. The person pushed him into the bushes and threw him down into the dirt. Alec gasped and coughed, making a small dirt cloud in front of him. He got up on his palms and tried to crawl away, but the person pushed him down to the ground with his foot. Alec gasped when he lost his breath and was turned around. The person who was leaning down on him was covered in the night sky; there was nothing but a shadow in front of him. The person sat down on him and grabbed his wrist. Alec started to scream, when his attackers hand covered up his mouth and his arms were lifted up over his head by his attackers other hand. He was unbelievable strong and as much as Alec tried to get away from him, there was nothing he could do.

**XxXxX**

"Shhhhh", the person said and leaned down. Alec's eyes widened he recognized those black eyes staring back at him. Sebastian's dark eyes were as dark as the night sky behind him and his golden hair was falling down his pale face. He smirked as he looked down at Alec's defeat. Alec didn't move, he couldn't, and he was terrified. Sebastian leaned closer and starred back at Alec's blue eyes. Alec clenched his eyes shut and started to shake his head, trying to get Sebastian's hand away from his mouth.

"Promise you won't scream when I remove my hand?" Sebastian asked and tightened his grip on Alec's wrists. Alec whimpered and nodded, when he felt his flesh burn underneath Sebastian's grip. Sebastian removed his hand and also from his wrists and straightened up, smirking down.

"You look pretty this way", he said surprising Alec. Alec got up on his elbows and looked up at Sebastian.

"What are you talking about?" He didn't like the situation he was in right now: with Sebastian on top of him, in the bushes and in the dark. He wasn't even sure it would help screaming; he would either get beaten or saved, but he didn't know if the others was close and he doubted it because of his current situation.

"I'm talking about how pretty you look down there", he said and leaned closer grabbing Alec's chin and pulled Alec closer. Alec gasped and turned his head away.

"Please, Sebastian", he said and closed his eyes. "Not here." Sebastian laughed and turned Alec's head roughly towards himself, so they were looking at each other again.

"I appreciate you coming with us tonight", he said.

"You ordered me to come, remember?" Earlier this day Sebastian had come and said that when he suggested they went to The Ward Hill Alec was supposed to say he would come too. "I couldn't say no anyway."

"You're such a good and obedient boy", he said and let his thump caressed Alec's chin and it was sending cold shivers down Alec's back. "You're like my own personal bitch." Alec slapped Sebastian's hand away from him, without himself even noticing. Sebastian slapped him right across the cheek. Alec cried out and touched his cheek. He felt tears running down his burning cheek and whimpered. Sebastian grabbed his throat and pulled him up, so they were staring at each other. Alec kept on crying, not being able to stop his tears.

"Please Sebastian", he sobbed, hearing his voice crack. "I'll behave. I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up!" Sebastian said and tightened his grip on Alec's throat, hearing him moan in pain. Alec knew that this turned on Sebastian; it was one of his crazy fetishes and one of his many secrets. "You don't want me to tell everybody that you were the one who killed him, do you now? You murderous fag!"

"Please, stop calling me that!" Alec said through his tears. "I didn't do it!"

"You don't want me to tell them what you actually did that night, do you?" Sebastian said and kept on tightening his grip on Alec's throat. Alec felt his tears sliding down and he couldn't breathe. He grabbed Sebastian's wrists and tried pushing him away. "You're a slut and you know it! You're worse than Ragnor. It's disgusting!" Alec breathed a moan and started to panic when Sebastian wasn't letting him go. He felt his blood rise to his head and eyes and his eyesight was getting blurry and everything felt like it was fading away. And just when he thought he was finally ending this, Sebastian let him go. Alec fell back down on the ground, coughing with his hands on his throat.

"Remember, fag. You do whatever I tell you to do and no one will know your dirty little secret" Sebastian said and got up. "Don't ever go on your own command again!" He spat right on Alec's cheek and Alec sobbed and turned his head away from Sebastian. He could hear him walk away. When he was sure he was long gone, Alec got up and just sat there in the moonlight. He could feel his throat burning and it was like he had no control of his breathing. His whole body was shaking and he pulled his knees underneath his chin and hugged his legs. He pulled them closer against his body, he always felt this way; he felt confused, used, hated and most of all disgusting. He grabbed his sleeve and dried his chin from Sebastian's spit. He sobbed more and let his forehead lean against his knees, closing his eyes. He could hear the wind whistling in the bushes and brush against his face. He took a deep breath and felt his body relaxing. He opened his eyes and let his arms fall down, touching the dirt beneath him with his palms. The dirt was cold and muddy and he fisted his hands, feeling the dirt between his fingers and digging its way beneath his nails. He slowly took his right hand up looking at the dirt in his hand. The dirt looked black in the night; it was dirty, disgusting and everybody hated dirt. Sebastian had called him dirty. And here he was sitting, alone, crying, beaten and dirty. This was where he belongs. In the dirt, above or under, he didn't care. He might as well dig his own grave and maybe then he would finally feel like he was home.

* * *

**The end... Of this chapter obviously! I hope you liked it and felt the horror or something! **

**We will soon know what is going on between Sebastian and Alec, but for now you can just guess because that is fun too!**

**BTW! Happy reading CLOCKWORK PRINCESS! I have to wait until I get home and my bookstore can find the books... damn!**

**xxx**


	5. Love is pain

**First of all thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated! They're fucking awesome! **

**Enjoy**

**... btw, if anyone have an idea how to change the summary of this story because honestly, I'm not so sure what to think of this.**

* * *

**5. Love is pain**

**Magnus** walked down at the halls of his old school. He had forgotten how it felt to walking down some place this familiar. He liked that he would recognize some of the people passing him by and the colors of the walls. He stopped by a locker and opened it. It was empty and boring. Magnus started to put in some of his books, hang up a mirror and some pictures of some hot men's over body. He kissed his forefinger and placed it at some random guy's body, and slammed his locker shut. As soon as he closed it a familiar face appeared and Magnus jumped. It was Ragnor his white looking hair was pulled to one side, giving him bangs. He was wearing red tight jeans, a white shirt and a cowboy button up vest. He smirked and leaned in on him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey there handsome", he said and smiled. Magnus made a fake smile and turned around, while rolling his eyes. Ragnor was getting a little too close at some points, and Magnus was getting tired of his behavior. Ragnor is hot, there is no doubt, but he's not exactly Magnus's type, beside they are childhood friends. Magnus had a rule about never dating his friends, it messes everything up. Childhood friends hooking up means drama. Since they have known each other for so long, they know each other's family and friends. He had seen how something like that went down when he lived in London. How he's three good friends, Will, Tessa and Jem got tarred apart in a love triangle. A love triangle between good friends.

"Are you listening?" Magnus blinked and looked down at Ragnor. Ragnor raised his eyebrows and chuckled at Magnus's confused face. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"Sorry", Magnus said and tightened his grip on the strip of his backpack. "What were you saying?"

"Sebastian is holding a pre-party here on the school, on Halloween."

"Here? At the school?"

"It's always a good thing being the son of the principal", Ragnor said and winked. He slowly let his arm sneak its way under Magnus's arm and pulled him closer. "So, you're coming?" Magnus looked down at his arm, seeing them walking down the hallway like a couple and the fun thing was, people weren't even starring. Guess they were used to seeing Ragnor this open.

"Sounds like fun", he said and smiled at Ragnor. Ragnor smiled back and then looked forward.

"Afterwards there will be a party at Camille's place", he said and stopped in front of a door. "It's going to be the most epic Halloween party ever. And it's going to be even better with you there." Magnus shook his head smiling and pushed Ragnor's arm out of his.

"Can't wait", he said and looked down at Ragnor's dazzling eyes. They were shining and looking happily at him. Magnus couldn't help but smile; he had never seen anybody look at him in that way. He slowly let his hand touch Ragnor's cheek and slid his thump across the skin. Ragnor jumped by the touch and smirked up at Magnus.

"One day left for Halloween", he said and took a step towards Magnus and leaned in. "One day left for you and I wearing something sexy, getting drunk and horny. Can't wait either", he whispered it against Magnus's ear, and his breath was hot and soft. Magnus's eyes widened and he slowly pushed himself away from Ragnor.

"See you later Ragnor", Magnus said and turned around on his heels and walked down the hallway, without a glance back. He walked into the next room, into a classroom filled with noisy people. He walked through the many groups of people and they didn't seem to notice him. He placed himself in the back by the window and looked around. The students were laughing and talking really loud. They were all sitting and standing in groups, some in big and some in small. And someone was sitting alone. Magnus looked towards the loner. He was sitting in the back row too, all by himself, in the corner. He was wearing a black hoodie and zipped it up and covered his face with the hoodie. He was wearing black tight pants and boots. Magnus squinted his eyes and was pretty sure this loner could only be Alec. He didn't get the chance to know when the teacher came in and asked everybody to sit down. Magnus looked up and saw Mr. Garroway. He was wearing a button up shirt in different colors and dark pants. His brown hair was a mess and his glasses were hanging down by the tip of his nose. His brown eyes looked tired and this was the Luke Garroway remembered: the concerned stepfather of Clary Fray and beloved husband of Jocelyn Fray. He was the man who would always know when something was wrong with you; it was like he was born with a father instinct. He owned a small bookshop in town and was always nice to everybody around him. He was like the town's good Samarian.

"I would like to greet our new student Magnus Bane", he suddenly said and pointed towards Magnus. Magnus smiled and looked at people around him as they stared at him. It looked like some of the people recognized him and smiled. "Well he's not really that new, he used to go here, but you who know him already knew that". He slowly opened a book and look up again at Magnus. "It's good to have you back Magnus." Magnus couldn't help but smile brighter and leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

"It's good to be back." His eyes slowly glanced towards the loner boy and knew it was Alec. He was staring back at him, with his big black glasses covering his eyes. Alec blinked like he finally realized they made eye contact and turned around with a cute blush across his cheeks. Magnus kept staring at him and smiled. Even though he was a complete ass he was unbelievable cute. And Magnus hated that.

**XxXxX**

After class Alec had hurried out of the room. Magnus had tried to catch up with him, but did not succeed. He wanted to ask where he had gone when they were leaving The Ward Hill. He had just disappeared and Sebastian had followed him. Magnus got a really bad feeling about the whole thing. He looked up at Camille and Ragnor who was sitting across him, talking about Halloween costumes.

"I'm thinking hot, sexy and dead cheerleader. Not like completely dead, with gross dead eyes and stuff", Camille said and took a sip of her diet coke. "But like applying blood on my body and do some really smoky eyes." Ragnor nodded and grabbed his apple.

"Sounds hot!" he said. "But try not to ruin your cheerleader uniform this time. Remember last year, when you made holes in it and said it was the vampires who did it? Not very convincing, Camille."

"I think the hot, sexy and dead cheerleader sounds great", Magnus said, making them both turn their attention towards him. "I can help you with make-up, if you don't mind? And to make things even more creative, you can buy some white knee socks, see through, and make holes in them and make them bloody." Camille made big eyes and her lips turned into a huge smile.

"That. Sounds. So hot!" She said and leaned forward grabbing Magnus's hands. "Thank you, I would love to have you help me! You sound like you really know this kind of stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"This stuff."

"You mean being creative?" Magnus said and frowned with a smile.

"Yes, you're very creative!"

"So, what are you going to be Magnus?" Camille asked.

"I don't know yet", he said and shrugged. "But trust me darling, it's going to be epic." He winked at her and got up, walking over to buy an apple. Someone came running after him, and Magnus didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What is it, Ragnor?" He asked and sighed.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could go together? As a date? And maybe dress up similar or like two heroes or something crazy like that?" Magnus turned around and raised an eyebrow. Did Ragnor just ask him out on Halloween? Asked them to go together like a couple and dress up similar? It was sort of cute, but Magnus didn't feel like it, and he didn't really have the time for a relationship. He just got here, he needed to settle and don't get into too much drama.

"That's really sweet, Ragnor, but I'd rather go solo", he said and saw Ragnor's disappointed face and Magnus bit the inside of his cheeks. "Maybe some other time? Besides I think I know what I want to dress out like and I like being different from others."

"Well, whatever you say sweety", Ragnor turned around and walked towards the table with Camille and Sebastian was now sitting next to her. Magnus grabbed an apple and looked out in the cafeteria. It was a huge room, with thousands of tables and people were everywhere. There was a table with someone playing music, a table with someone painting and with someone looking at herself in a mirror. Magnus raised an eyebrow of the familiar faces. It was Simon Lewis, Clary Fray and Isabelle Lightwood. He walked towards them and stopped by the end of the table.

"What are you losers doing?" Isabelle, as he expected, looked up first with a furious look, but her face smoothed out when she locked eyes with him. She jumped up.

"Oh my god!" She flunked herself at him, making him stumble backwards. "Magnus, what are you doing here?"

"I'm back from London", he said and grabbed her hands. "For good." She turned to Clary and Simon who was looking up at them both.

"Sorry guys, not my fault that you were slow. He belongs to me now." Magnus laughed as she made him sit next to her.

"How are you all?"

"Great", Simon said and placed the guitar next to him. "Second year of high school. It's going to be fun." Isabelle frowned and leaned over to smack him on his shoulder.

"Simon. Shut up if you have to be so negative." She turned her attention towards Magnus again. Magnus tried to talk to the others but as usual Isabelle was the one leading the conversation.

"Have you seen Alec? I bet he's going to freak out when he sees you!"

"Oh he freaked out all right", Magnus said and regretted saying that. Isabelle raised an eyebrow and looked at him closely.

"Wait you've already met him?"

"Yeah, I met him yesterday-", Magnus said and was about to say something else.

"So? What happened?" Isabelle interrupted. Simon looked at Isabelle and then at Magnus and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what did happen?" Simon said and saw Magnus's questioning look. "I heard you, Sebastian, Camille, Ragnor and Alec went up to The Ward Hill?"

"The Ward Hill?" Clary asked and looked over at Simon. "Why would you make him go there?" She smacked him across the shoulder.

"Ouch, Jesus, what's up with you two smacking me?" Simon cried and grabbed his shoulder.

"You should take it as a compliment that they smack you, Simon", Magnus said and chuckled.

"Maybe, but right now it's going to leave a bruise", Simon said and lifted up his shirt seeing to red marks across his skin. "What happened to all the love we shared?" he said sarcastically.

"Love is pain", Clary said and smacked him again. Magnus couldn't help but laugh, at least these people were still acting like themselves. So at least there was one place he could feel at home.

"Shut up you two", Isabelle said and turned to Magnus. "So, you were saying?"

"Well, I met him yesterday when I had to hand over some papers for the school. When I saw him, I went over to say hello when he slapped me across the cheek." There was silence for a while and both girls gaped and Simon just blinked once and started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, he told me he did that." He said. "What a lovely welcome."

"More like a painful welcome," Magnus said and slowly touched his cheek, remembering how it felt when Alec had slapped him.

"Love is pain", Simon said, using the same words as Clary.

"Alec slapped you", Isabelle said suddenly. "My brother, Alexander Lightwood, slapped you? Magnus Bane, who used to be his best friend?"

"That is correct" Magnus said and was about to say something when someone stopped right in front of them. It was Alec. His black hoodie was open, revealing a very tight black t-shirt. Magnus's eyes trailed down, taking in every single shape of his body; the shape of his hard chest and tight and flat stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Alec snapped and Magnus's trailed up again and locked eyes with Alec.

"I was about to leave", he said and got up when Isabelle grabbed his wrist.

"You're not leaving", she said and got up and looked at her big brother with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?!" She snapped and Magnus saw how Alec's body tensed up and he took a step back. "Slapping Magnus? How would you feel if I slapped you?"

"It's different."

"Oh yeah and how is that?" She said and crossed her arms. "You don't slap the people you love only with a reason. And right now I can find tons of reasons to slap you!"

"Love is pain", Simon said again with a chuckle. Clearly enjoying himself.

"Shut up!" Isabelle and Clary said on the same time.

"Do you really think I would slap him if there wasn't a reason?" Alec said hurt and looked at Magnus. "There is always a reason for someone's actions."

"I'm not so sure anymore", Isabelle said and shook her head. "You have been strange for so long, but this is by far the strangest thing you have done."

"I don't want to talk about it", Alec said and placed his trail on the table and was about to sit.

"You can't sit with us", Isabelle said, making everybody by the table look up at her. Magnus opened his mouth but closed it looking over at Alec, feeling responsible for this sibling fight.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked confused. "Then, where am I supposed to sit?"

"I don't know. But you can't sit with us, until you apologize", she said and looked down at her lunch. "And until you start acting like the big brother you used to be."

"I can't just change in one second and you can't force me to say I'm sorry."

"Well, that's not my problem", she said. "You can come back when you feel like saying sorry and acting more human." Alec frowned and looked over at Magnus. Magnus could see the hurt in his eyes, but he was good at hiding it in his face.

"Fine", he said and grabbed his trail. "I like eating alone anyway. " Magnus could tell he tried to come up with something smart and as usual Alec went blank and came up with something lame. Alec turned around and left the table. Isabelle let her elbows land on the table and covered up her face in her hands, her long black hair falling down by her side, covering her up completely. Magnus sat down again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Isabelle, you shouldn't have treated your brother like that", he said and sighed letting his hand fall down on his thigh. "You should just have let me leave."

"No", she said and looked up at him and smiled. She pushed her hair behind her ears and took a breath. "He needs to know that what he did to you was wrong. He's just been acting so strange ever since…," she trailed of and Magnus looked at Simon and Clary, seeing that they all had the same look in their eyes. They all looked like they were thinking about the same memory.

"What happened to him?"

"Ever since you left he started to hide himself, close up, but he was young so it didn't take long until he opened again", Isabelle inhaled and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "Tomorrow, it's been 2 years ago. 2 years ago since Max died." Magnus's eyes widened and took a hand up to his mouth; Max, the sweet little boy who would always follow Alec and Magnus around when they were younger. He wanted to play with them and act just like them. He wanted to be like the big boys. Magnus let his hands run through his hair remembering Max's brown soft and messy hair, his big brown eyes hidden underneath the big black glasses. His small fingers there would grab Magnus's hands when they were running around or playing hide and seek.

"Oh my god, that's horrible", Magnus said and looked back at Isabelle. "I don't know if you mind me asking. What happened to him?"

"He was in an accident", she said hesitantly and her hands were shaking when she tried to open her coke. "Sort of. Alec was there, he saw the whole thing." Magnus blinked, seeing a small 13-year-old scared Alec; Alec standing there and feeling completely helpless. He must feel guilty about his baby brothers' death, and maybe that's why he was wearing those glasses; which made him look cute by the way. But maybe he did just wear them so he could be closer to Max; maybe it was his way to say he was sorry.

"What kind of accident are we talking about?" He asked, not knowing if he should ask or not. Isabelle looked vulnerable and he didn't like seeing this strong and independent girl being scared because of him. "A car accident?"

"No", she said and looked straight into Magnus's eyes. Even though her eyes were brown, they looked a lot like Alec's. They were big, strong but vulnerable at the same time, but still there was a sort of darkness hidden deep inside them. And Magnus could see this darkness right now in Isabelle's eyes. "Magnus, Max was murdered."

* * *

**So not much of a cliffhanger but it ended with some sort of horror, right? So this chapter was not much, but a irritating Ragnor and sad Alec!  
I'm very excited to get to the halloween party, things will go down at that party! But I will only start writing the next chapter if I get 10 reviews... I don't know if that's bitchy but it's only to see how many actually want this to continue, like REALLY want me to continue! (L)**

**But I hoped you liked this chapter, and we will soon know what happened to Max, "like the next chapter", soon.**

**xxx**


	6. Bloody memories

**So It reached 10 reviews, and I promised a chapter so here it is :) So thank you so much for the reviews, I love them all! All your questions will be answered very soon - Veeeeeryyy sooooon! dun dun dun duuuun**

** Enjoy**

* * *

**6. Bloody memories**

**Alec** sat down a table far away from his sisters' table, but not too far so he couldn't see them. They were talking and he could see Magnus looking chocked and Izzy looking upset. He couldn't believe Izzy and no one defending him. He bet if Jace had been there he would have said something, but he always run laps at the soccer field before lunch. Stupid diet. He sighed and grabbed his milk and tried to open it up but the lid was stuck. He grabbed it harder, his eyes never leaving his sisters table. He twisted his hand and the lid sprung free followed by a wave of milk.

"Shit!" Alec yelled getting up from the table dripping in milk. "Oh come on!" He grabbed a tissue and started to wipe of the milk from his shirt.

"You know I can help you with that", a voice said and Alec looked up seeing Ragnor standing by the other side of the table with his arms crossed. Alec looked away and started to wipe again.

"I don't need your help", he said and placed the wet tissue on the table. He grabbed a new one and started to wipe. He could feel his shirt getting sticky and stick to his skin. He got shivers from the cold milk, sliding down his stomach and he threw the last tissue on the table. "Fine. How can you help me?" Alec asked looking helplessly up at Ragnor. Ragnor smirked and jerked his head the left as a sign for Alec to follow. Alec walked behind Ragnor and wrenched his shirt, smelling the milk on the fabric. He wrinkled his nose, smelling mold and he felt like he was getting sick. He took one last glance towards the table and he saw them laughing, all together.

Ragnor stopped by his closet and opened it up. There was mirror inside, a few pictures, with him and Camille at a party and him, Camille and Sebastian all standing side by side, looking like the best friends. They probably were. They fitted together perfectly. And you know what they say, you attract those you're similar to or maybe it was just people who didn't have any friends who said that, using that for an excuse for having no friends. Alec didn't have any friends, not after Magnus left. But then again, those two couldn't be more different so he had no idea why they started hanging out. Maybe they were those people who had no friends and then they find each other because of that; because they had no friends and because they were lonely. Alec shook his head and leaned up against the other lockers. Ragnor yanked out a dark blue V-neck t-shirt and gave it to Alec.

"That's all I got", he said and smiled at him. Alec raised an eyebrow and hesitantly took the shirt.

"Thanks", he mumbled and walked towards the toilets. He could hear Ragnor walk behind him and follow him into the toilets. Alec turned around seeing Ragnor stand by the door with a smile on his face.

"Look Ragnor, I am not like that", Alec said and took his hoodie of. "I'm not giving you anything for this shirt other than money, do you get that?" Ragnor laughed and walked with slow steps towards him.

"And what makes you think I want anything?" Alec pinched his eyebrows together and looked at him confused.

"Why else would you follow me into the toilets?" Alec asked and grabbed the hem of his wet shirt hesitantly.

"Oh I just wanted to come along", Ragnor said and shrugged. "And invite you to a party." This time Alec couldn't help to look even more confused. A party? What kind of party? Alec didn't party; he had never been to a party. _But the most important question was, why is Ragnor Fell inviting me to a party?_ Alec was completely lost in thought and hadn't seen that Ragnor was right in front of him. Alec jumped and took a small step back.

"There is no way I would ever accept a party invitation from you", he said and finally found the courage to take of his shirt. As the shirt came over his head he saw Ragnor looking down at him and he immediately regretted taking it off. Alec blushed and before Ragnor could come with a stupid comment, he pulled the dark blue shirt over his head.

"This color suits you well", Ragnor said and touched the outline of the V-neck with his finger. He sensed Ragnor's fingertip touching his skin lightly and Alec couldn't help but breath out, not even realizing he has been holding his breathe. "You're actually pretty good looking. If it wasn't for your creepy way of being, I would have fucked you a _loooong_ time ago and I would have fucked you hard and multiple times. And you wouldn't even have to pay." Alec gulped and his breathing became harder. He looked into Ragnor's dark eyes and saw how they sparkled and he could see why some boys found him intriguing; because of the small sparks in his eyes.

"Well…" Alec said, his voice shaken and he hoped that Ragnor couldn't hear it. "I'll take that as a compliment." Ragnor raised his eyebrows in a fast and flirty movement before letting his hand fall down by his side.

"You should baby blue", he said with a smirk on his lips. "So the party is on Halloween. Meaning tomorrow. There is a pre-party here at school around 8 o'clock and then afterwards, around midnight, there is a party at Camille's. You should come, or should I say you're coming no matter what, baby." Alec gulped and licked his bottom lip, tasting some of the milk. Tomorrow is the anniversary of Max's death. He couldn't go out partying, that would be like celebrating his death. Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_Blood _

_Bloody hands and legs_

_Bloody sheets_

_Bloody walls _

"_He's saved now."_

Alec opened his eyes and bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears. He had never forgotten those words and those hollow and cold eyes looking straight at him. He was sure that the killer was going to kill him next. He had run towards him and Alec had just screamed and closed his eyes, not even carrying if he was going to feel the knife in his flesh soon.

"Fine", Alec finally said getting a surprised look from Ragnor. "I'll go." He wanted to get out because he couldn't stay at home. Ragnor snorted and let his arms fall down.

"Oh okay…" he said and raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought it would take a lot more convincing. Sebastian promised me I would be able to get a taste of you. Bummer!" Alec shook his head and pushed Ragnor out of the way.

"Fuck you! And fuck Sebastian!" Alec yelled and walked towards the door, backwards. "Stay away from me! You fucking assholes!" Alec turned around and grabbed the handle.

"I've heard you've already been there! No need to pry, baby blue!" Ragnor had yelled after him with a laugh. Alec's heart stopped and he turned his head slightly not looking at Ragnor. He felt a tear run down his cheek and he yanked the door open and ran out. As he ran down the empty school hallway, he felt more scared than ever. Everything was falling apart and he was scared. Alec was scarred. And he remembered those hoarse words; coming from that dark hollowed eyed killer.

"_You're next…"_

* * *

**Okay, spooky huh! Any ideas who the killer is? :P I know there hasn't been a lot to go on, but I'm curious to know who you think it could be...  
And I realized i had forgotten about Jace, so a little mention to him! And don't worry he will come soon! It's not that I don't like Jace, I adore him, it's just right now I'm focused on Magnus and Alec's relationship!  
So creeped out yet? It's going to get creepier and the Halloween party is coming up in the next chapter! Stay tuned...**

**Review, please! And I will update faster! (L)**

**xxxx**


	7. The house of horror

**Oka! I was going to wait until next week to post it! But I think you guys deserve this chapter NOW because of all the sweet reviews!  
And you all, of course, guessed on Sebastian being the killer... He just have that freaky killer mood over him! I don't blame you!  
JACE IS IN THIS CHAPTER! WUHU!**

**Enjoooooooooy**

* * *

**7. The house of horror**

**Camille** walked on the sidewalk beside Magnus, holding a bottle of vodka. Magnus couldn't figure out how she could get a hold of vodka, being underage, but in some way he didn't underestimate Camille's ability of doing everything. She was wearing her school uniform, and had the socks on with blood, just like Magnus had suggested. Her eyes were covered in black eyeshadow and she looked like a raccoon. Camille was the only one Magnus knew who could actually look like a model with raccoon eyes. Her hair was all messy and had a few small messy braids around in her hair. She turned around to look at Magnus with blank eyes.

"Sooooo", she said, pointing at him with the vodka bottle. "What were you supposed to be again?"

"I don't know", Magnus shrugged and looked down at himself. He was wearing tight green pants and a faded pink top. He had a few chains around his neck with different kind of symbols on. His hair was covered in rainbows colours and glitter. His whole body was covered in glitter; he had forced his aunt Lorna to spray the glitter on. She had even tried to give him a few tips on how to wear his clothes and how much glitter to put on, but Magnus got it the way he wanted it. Even his dark red leather jacket had been sprayed a little, and he felt like a sparkly rainbow. Magnus smirked, "I guess I just like playing around with colors, and this was what I got out of it." The only not colorful part of him was his black nails, but even Magnus won't overdo himself and he thought the glitter all around his body was enough. He kicked a bottle out of the way with his boot and watched it roll down the road.

"Are the others waiting for us at the school?" Magnus asked grabbing Camille's hand as she tried to walk on the curbs.

"Mhm", she said and took another sip. "First we have to go through The House of Horror. Which in this case is just the school, and when we are out we just go and hang out at my place."

"Who decorated the school?"

"Sebastian and some of his so called 'servants'", she said and made bunny ears with the hand holding the bottle. "Sebastian can make people do whatever he wants." Magnus nodded and knew that Sebastian would be able to get things his way. Who wouldn't just give in on a scary dude like that? And Alec had to be one of his victims, there was just something horrible going between those two.

"Do you know what's going on between Alec and Sebastian?" Magnus asked and let go of Camille's hand as she jumped down from the curbs. He thought it was the only moment where he could get an answer, and Camille was drunk and an easy target.

"It started 3 years ago, a little after you left. Alec started acting weird and Sebastian hated that he couldn't figure Alec out", she said and rubbed her cheek with her wrist. "And shortly after Max's death, Sebastian had Alec just where he wanted him. He can make Alec do whatever he wants." Magnus felt sorry for Alec, and he felt like it was his fault, because everything pointed back to him. Everything changed when he left and maybe that's why Alec hated him. Because Magnus messed things up and just left without a word or a goodbye. Magnus rubbed his temples, he would be mad at Alec too for doing something like that. He just wished there was some way he could talk to him about what happened. He had so much to tell and he hoped it would be enough, so that they could become friends again. Because there was nothing more Magnus wanted at this moment and that was his good old Alec back.

"You liiiiike him", Camille said in a giggle. "Don't you?" Magnus blinked and snorted at Camille.

"No, I do not-" He stopped and looked at her raised eyebrow and the questioning look in her eye. "- like him. He slapped me and we haven't had a proper conversation. He used to be my best friend and I'm worried about him, that's all."

"Yeah, right", she said and snorted, taking a huge sip of the bottle. "You like him. You want ta kiss him. You want ta fuck him. You want ta marry him", she sang and made a small spin.

"Camille", Magnus said and stopped her spinning. "Don't. Just stop it, okay." He looked down at the vodka bottle, seeing it half empty. "And give me that." He grabbed the bottle out of her hand, making her gasp in surprise. She started to giggle and suddenly they both laughing like two friends on a deserted road.

**XxXxX**

The school was dark besides the flashes of light coming from the school window. Fake screams and screaming teens could be heard from inside. People walked passed us, wearing all different kinds of costumes. Princesses, zombies, headless people and so on. People were in a happy mood and a few had been drinking.

"Whose ready for some horror?" Sebastian said in a dark voice. He was wearing a completely black outfit, with a two fake glowing knives hanging from his belt. His arms were visible and he had added a few fake wounds and blood dripping down his arms. Magnus couldn't help but look around at the people, trying to see a familiar face. A hand grabbed his shoulder tightly, making him jump.

"Looking for someone, sweetheart?" Ragnor smiled at him, wearing a pair of fake horns, a brown west over a purple t-shirt and a pair of holed black pants. Magnus couldn't help but think he looked adorable. "Looking for Alec?" Magnus' eyes went wide and he felt a small blush creep up on his cheeks.

"Maybe", he said and looked around again.

"He promised he would come", Ragnor said and Magnus felt his hand slide down his arm. "I talked him into it." Magnus blinked and saw how his mouth twitched a little. He couldn't help but feeling a little jealous that Alec would rather talk to Ragnor than him; what was so special about Ragnor? And just as Magnus was about to lose hope, he saw more than one familiar face. Alec, Izzy and Jace walking side by side. They were all wearing the same dark outfits. But Magnus' eyes were only focused on Alec. His black hair was messy, his face was a little dirty. He was wearing a black leather vest over a dark grey t-shirt and he had a pair of tight leather pants. Magnus raised an eyebrow as his eyes travelled further down. Before he could get a closer look, all three stood in front of him. He blinked and looked up at Alec's shiny blue eyes. His eyes stood more out than ever, probably because he wasn't wearing his glasses. They were glowing and for the first time Magnus swore there were all the different kinds of light blue shades in them. His eyes were lined up with thin black eyeliner. He smiled shyly when he saw Magnus looking at him, and Magnus couldn't help but smile back. _What was this? A smile? _ Something Magnus must have done right, at what point he didn't know.

"Hey Magnus", Izzy said and smiled brightly, her lips colored up in a dark red. "You're looking damn hot! Isn't he Alec?" She poked him teasingly to his side with her elbow. Alec blushed and looked away, cutting the eye contact he and Magnus had.

"I- I guess so", he stuttered and touched the hem of his vest, clumsily. Jace placed an arm around Alec's shoulder and pressed him against him.

"Don't be so shy, Alec", Jace said and looked up at Magnus. "You haven't changed." He took his free hand out for Magnus to shake. Magnus smiled and shook it and took an extra look at him. Jace's hair was a little longer now, but it still had the golden colour. His eyes had a golden colour as well, just like his hair. His skin had a pretty light colour and his bone structure was amazing. His muscles were fine lined up and he had a strong jawline, with high cheekbones. If it wasn't for his arrogant personality, Magnus would actually think he was hot. But there is no denying that Jace is gorgeous.

"Either have you", Magnus said in return and let go of his hand.

"Well, isn't this a nice reunion", Sebastian said and walked up beside Magnus. "Can we move on?"

We all followed Sebastian as we walked into the school building. The hallways were dark, and covered up in spider web, pumpkin heads and other gross stuff. There were blinking lights everywhere, and there were a few students screaming as a person dressed as Scream ran after them. Magnus felt Alec jump beside him and his hand grabbed Magnus wrist. Magnus looked down at their hands and saw Alec's knuckles turn white.

"Erm, Alec?" Magnus whispered making Alec turn to look at him. "You can let go now." Alec raised an eyebrow and his eyes slowly looked down and he blushed. His hands were gone in a second.

"Sorry", he murmured and looked away.

"Don't apologize", Magnus said and smiled at Alec's cute reaction.

They walked down a hallway that looked like the hallway they always walk down when they had to go to classes. But now it looked like some dark creepy cave, with fog on the floor. Suddenly the hallway split in two and they all looked at each other.

"Okay, which way?" Jace asked and looked down both ways. "I just want to get out of here."

"Are you freaked out?" Sebastian said and smirked.

"Yeah I'm freaked out; how the hell could the great Sebastian make such a crappy Halloween decoration?" Jace smiled shortly and turned to Alec and whispered something.

"How about we split up?" Izzy said in a bored voice. "Me, Camille and Jace?"

"No", Alec said and turned around to look at his sister. Magnus always found it interesting how they could look so much alike but still have their own different structure. They both had black hair, but where Alec had blue eyes, Izzy had brown. And Izzy had a strong and confident posture, while Alec looked vulnerable and fragile, meaning if you make him cry you would cry with him. "I'm not going with those three", he said in a low voice, but not low enough for Magnus to hear it. "Can't you go with Sebastian? I don't care if I have to go with everybody, just not Sebastian."

"Would you relax Alec", Izzy said and rolled her eyes. "Ragnor won't go anywhere without Sebastian, Camille is too drunk to notice what is going on, and you have Magnus. Just lean on Magnus and everything will be fine." Alec turned his gaze to look at Magnus and he could see by Magnus' expression that he had heard everything.

"Fine", he murmured and crossed his arms. Magnus giggled and had to look down for trying not to laugh. Jace gave Alec a fast sympathetic look before dragging Camille along. Alec walked slowly towards Magnus, and Magnus couldn't help but liked being needed by him.

"Come on", Magnus said gently and reached out for Alec's hand. Alec looked at him blankly and slowly reached out for Magnus' hand. Magnus had no idea why he was being so nice to him all of a sudden, but he felt like he had to. And it seemed like Alec opened up to him, and they were finally making progress.

"It's just around the corner", Sebastian suddenly said, turning around to look at Magnus and Alec with a smirk. Magnus had pulled Alec closer to him so the hand-holding wasn't visible. Magnus couldn't help but tightened his grip on Alec's hand; it was like he knew something bad was going to happen and he felt protective.

"What's around the corner?" Alec asked hesitantly and just as they all turned around the corner Magnus and Alec tripped over something lying on the floor, making their hands slip apart.

"What the hell?" Magnus yelped as he tried to control his balance. Sebastian grabbed his cell phone and turned it on, letting the light from screen light the floor. Magnus gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. There was a small person lying on the floor. His eyes were bleeding, cut out, he had multiple stab wounds and there was blood everywhere. He had brown hair and was wearing glasses, and Magnus couldn't help but thought there was something familiar about him.

"Looks like The Ward Hill killer has killed his first victim", Sebastian said in a hollow voice. "Don't you think so, Alec?" Alec breathed out and Magnus couldn't help but turn to him. His eyes were glassy and watery and as he blinked a small tear ran down his cheek. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Sebastian. He gasped for air and opened his mouth, trying to say something.

"Alec?" Magnus said quietly and reached out for him. "What's wrong?" Alec took a step back and shook his head.

"Why-", he gasped and rubbed his eyes rudely with the palm of his hand. "Why are you doing this to me? What's wrong with you?!" His voice was shaking as he yelled, and Magnus turned to look at Ragnor and Sebastian.

"It's a joke", Ragnor said laughing. "It's just a stupid Halloween joke." Sebastian and Ragnor were laughing like crazy and Sebastian kicked the doll, which amazingly looked like a human being.

"Fuck you!" Alec yelled and pushed Sebastian out of the way and ran away. Magnus tried to reach for him, but he was already gone.

"What was that about?" Magnus turned to look at the laughing boys. "Who is this?" He pointed at the doll. "Who is this supposed to be? Answer me?!"

"It's just a doll of Max. His brother. It's just a joke", Sebastian said and shrugged his shoulder lightly. "Not my fault he's such a fag."

"You're crazy", Magnus said and started walking backwards. "What the hell is your problem!? If you ever come near Alec again, I swear it will be last time you will ever be able shrug or smirk like a fucking moron." Magnus turned around and started to run after Alec.

Ragnor walked up to Sebastian's side and leaned in to him.

"What are we going to do now?" Ragnor said low and looked up at Sebastian. "There is no fun in it now that Magnus have finally turned to Alec's side. Everything is ruined."

"Everything went perfectly", Sebastian said and looked down at the doll. "The fun has just begun."

* * *

**Okay... What a cheesy ending! But I couldn't end it in any other way, so it ended up like this. Creeped out even more?  
And poor Alec... I'm very cruel to him aren't I? Sorry... Alec will have his happy and sweet moments and then you will all die of fluff!  
Sebastian and Ragnor are assholes, I hate them more and more as this story goes on! But I think they are very interesting to write too, because they are so complicated and mysterious! THOUGH in TBC (The bane chronicles) Ragnor is actually really sweet, so now I feel sorry for making him such an asshole and ESPECIALLY towards Magnus...  
I hoped you liked it even though it was sort of depressing, I will make up for that in the next chapter! Ready for some sweet Malec moments? MOMENTS YOU GUYS DESERVE, FOR HOLDING ON TO THIS STORY FOR SO LONG!**

**So review and be a sweetheart and I will post the next ****chapter faster then I plan on! How about 10 reviews just like now, or over? I might put a sweet treat for you guys if this gets over 10 reviews. And by over 10 reviews I'm only talking about 11, 12 or whatever it turns out to be**

**xxx**


	8. Ditto

**So this is very short but I promise the next one will be very long and there's finally going to happen some Malec, it's finally going to happen!  
Thanks for all the reviews, they were amazing and sweet and lovely and I love you all! And I love how you all are freaking out on Sebastian and Ragnor, my work as making them the bad guys are complete! And whoever is a part of the killings and WHO the actual killer will be kept a secret until it's the right time! but as for now you guys can have fun guessing and have fun freaking out on Sebnor (SebastianxRagnor... idk)  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**8. Ditto**

**Alec** sat underneath a table in the music room, away from all the screams and dressed up people. He pulled is legs up, against his chest, and rested his chin on his knee. He sniffed and buried his eyes in his knees and hugged himself tightly. He couldn't believe they would go this far. Go this far and using Max against him. His sweet little brother, who should have been the one alive now, and not Alec. _Not me, _he thought and sighed.

"Alec?!" a familiar voice yelled. Alec looked up and towards the glass door, seeing a figure standing behind the glass. The person opened the door and in came a worried Magnus. His eyes searched the room and they finally landed on Alec. He blinked and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly towards Alec, and let himself fall down on his knees in front of him. "Oh Alec", his voice filled with worry. "I'm so sorry. I swear I had no idea they were planning anything like this." Alec gulped and couldn't take his eyes of Magnus' beautiful green and yellow eyes. He had always been fascinated by the colour of his eyes. His eyes were shaped like a cat's and he had long black eyelashes. His eyes were lined up with purple glitter eyeliner. He looked so stunning and his dark skin was sparkling from all his glitter. Alec blushed and looked away.

"I- I believe you", he mumbled. Magnus giggle and he moved closer to Alec, and laid a hand on his hand. Alec glanced down at their hands. He has missed Magnus' gentle touch and how nice he was towards him. Alec had missed this and he wanted nothing more than just fall into Magnus' arms and tell him how sorry he was. He could tell Magnus wanted to say something, but his mouth would close every time he opened it, and he would bit his bottom lips nervously.

"I'm sorry", Alec finally said and straightened his back and looked straight at Magnus. "For being such an ass towards you and slapping you. That was not cool."

"It's okay", he said and got up, and for a moment Alec thought he was leaving. But he crawled under the table and sat next to him. Their shoulders were touching and Alec liked how warm Magnus was and he couldn't help but lean into him. "I understand. I know I left you when something horrible had happened to you. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."

"So I guess Izzy told you huh?" Alec said and shook his head and smiled at Magnus. "And you probably know who that doll was supposed to be. "

"They're a bunch of idiots", Magnus said and sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. "I swear I could kill them."

"Don't say that", Alec could feel his body tense up by the word _kill_, and he felt a tear slip down his chin. "Besides, if you killed them I would lose you. You would be locked up." Magnus' eyes went wide and he let out a low laugh.

"I was only kidding, Alexander", he said and pushed teasingly at his shoulder. "But I'm glad you're worried about me."

"Of course", Alec said. "You're my friend."

"Oh?" Magnus said and his eyebrows went up. "So we're friends now huh?"

"I was acting childish", Alec said. "I was mad at you for leaving me alone for all these years, but-" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I swear Alec, I would never just leave you again", Magnus said, his voice sounding hurt. "I was a kid. I was only 10. My parents came in the middle of the night, told me to pack my favorite things because we had to leave. We took the first flight to London and when we stayed there for months, I knew I wasn't coming back home. And the only thing I could think about was that I was never going to see you again." Alec blushed, something he always did in situations like this. Situation there just surprise him and makes him all warm and dizzy inside. "I didn't know how to contact you", he continued and Alec looked down at his knees, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "And my parents told me not to, they wouldn't give me your address or anything. And I hated them for keeping me away from you. The only thing I had to remember you was a picture of you and me on the swing when we were 8. I was afraid I was going to forget how you look like. Is that cheesy?" Alec looked up and saw Magnus looking at him intensively.

"N-no, I don't think it's cheesy", he said and laughed nervously. "I think it's sweet. I have the same picture on my nightstand. Sometimes, before I went to sleep, I would look at the picture. Just so I could remember you and maybe dream of you or something like that. The only way I would be with you, would be in my dreams."

"Wow", Magnus said and giggled. "That sounds very romantic." Alec rolled his eyes and looked away with a smile.

"You know what I mean", he said and looked back at Magnus. "I was a young stupid boy, who missed his best friend."

"Ditto", Magnus said and they both started to laugh. A memory popped into Alec's head. The first time they had met they were both 6 years old, and Magnus was sitting on a swing crying. Alec had looked at him for a long time, before gathering the courage to walk over to him. He didn't like to see Magnus cry. Magnus had a scratch on his knee and he was bleeding. Alec had helped him to clean it and gave him the last bite of his cookie. It was on that day that they both swore they would be best friends forever, and they sealed it off with a pinky swear and a ditto.

"Best friends?" Alec said and took out his pinky towards Magnus. Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's pinky with his own.

"Best friends", he said and smiled, "I think you and I can become very good friends."

"Ditto", Alec smiled at the exact same words they had told each other that day on the swing. He let go of Magnus' finger and looked into his eyes. He was much bigger now and looked manlier than he did 9 years ago. His cheekbones were high and formed his face perfectly. He had a cute and fair nose and his lips were luscious and naturally pouty. They were a bit glistening from the lip-gloss he was wearing. He had a few feminine traits, but his jaw was strong and it was easy to tell he was muscular, despite his slender body.

"You're staring", Magnus said, making Alec blink out of his trance. "Is there something on my face?" His fingers started to touch the different places on his face and he would look down on them to see if anything was on them.

"No, you're perfect", Alec said and shook his head. "I mean, no, there's nothing on your face." He started to crawl out, followed by Magnus, and they both straightened themselves. "I'm glad we had this talk. But I should go."

"But," Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist and looked surprised by his action. "I mean, you're not going to Camille's party?"

"Not after what just happened", Alec said and looked down at his wrist. "Can I have my hand back?"

"Oh-" Magnus let go of his wrist and scratched the back of his head with his hand. "Yeah. So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah", Alec nodded and smiled and walked towards the door. He opened it and before walking out he turned to look at Magnus. "I'm glad we had this talk." Magnus only smiled and nodded, and Alec couldn't help but think he saw a little sadness in his eyes before he closed the door.

**XxXxX**

Alec walked as fast as he could across the school's lawn. He just wanted to get home and fast. There was a loud nuzzling from the bushes and Alec stopped and looked at the bushes.

"Hello?" He said and low voice. "Sebastian, if it's you I swear I will-" Someone walked passed him fast and barged hard against his shoulders. Alec stumbled backwards and looked back towards the person. His hand unconsciously clenched into a fist and he quickened his pace. The cold wind against his bare arms made him shiver and he hugged himself. The sound of people laughing behind him made him turn around and he felt his heart freeze. It was like it stopped beating and he gasped for air. _I hate Halloween_, he thought as he turned around and started to run. He felt a presence behind him and he turned around, seeing a person in a black hoodie running towards him. Alec stumbled backwards; the person came closer and jumped towards him. And the last thing Alec heard was his own scream.

* * *

**Oka, I don't know why I keep making creepy cliffhangers! I'm getting to worked up on this horror thing I have going on here! I like how creeped out I'm getting myself and I'm glad I'm creeping you guys out as well! But I hoped you liked the sweet Malec there was before the creepy ending! I thought it was very sweet and a little cheesy, but we all like us some cheese once in awhile don't we?**

**But promise no creeping out next time, just all fun and sweet and cheesy Malec time!**

**So please review and I will write the next chapter, which will contain some, Jalec, Malec, Clace and maybe a referring to a double date ;) REVIIIIIIEEEEW! **

**xx**


	9. Sleep tight

**Yes! Finally a chapter! Thank you all for sticking to the story, much appreciated.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**9. Sleep tight**

**Magnus** walked into the hallway and tried to clear his mind. Everything has been such a mess ever since he had arrived. Camille, Ragnor and Sebastian had their own cruel jokes and walked around like they own everything and everybody. They have scared the shit out of Magnus now and there was no way he was going back to them. He ran down the stairs pass a couple making out against the wall. He jumped down a step and almost slipped on some green stuff. He took his phone out of his pocket and started dialling Alec's number. Izzy had giving him his number so they could try to be friends again. Thank God for Izzy. He took the phone up to his ear and heard it ringing. He ran outside and stopped when he heard a ring tone near some bushes. Magnus squinted his eyes and started to walk slowly towards the bushes. The ringtone was getting louder with each step, and with each step Magnus felt his heart skip a beat and he took a deep breath. He slowly pushed some of the branches apart and looked down on the dirt seeing a very scratched phone. He lifted it up and tried to clean the screen with his jacket. He hung up and put his own phone back in his pocket. Alec's phone had many scratches and cracks across the screen and some of the black colour was becoming white. Magnus took a deep breath.

"Oh my God", he said and walked backwards from the bushes. "Alec." And he stumbled backwards, turning around and sprinted across the school lawn.

**XxXxX**

What if Sebastian had taken him? What if they had all taken him? Magnus would never be able to forgive himself if they had hurt him and he had been stupid enough to let him go alone. He should have gone with him. They were starting to get along and Magnus didn't follow him when Alec had needed him the most. He ran down the street and turned left at the corner. He ran pass the familiar houses, decorated with beautiful and creepy Halloween decoration. There were people on the street, walking around with their children trick and treating. Magnus almost knocked over a small girl dressed like a fairy, but caught her by the arm, steadying her, and ran on. He had no idea where he was going, but he just ran, having a feeling that he was going the right way. He ran up some familiar steps and stopped by a white door. He took a deep breath and tried to catch his breath before knocking.

"I'm coming!" A woman's voice yelled from the inside. "Uuuh well aren't you-" She stopped when she turned to look at Magnus holding a bowl of candy in her hands. "- Scary", she raised an eyebrow and looked Magnus up and down before looking him in the eye.

"Mrs Lightwood?" Magnus said, still trying to catch his breath. "Is Alec home?" Mrs Lightwood blinked and stroked some of her black hair away from her eye.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She said and placed the bowl of candy on a small table next to her. Her black hair was as long as Izzy's and had the colour of the night sky. She had the same blue eyes as Alec, though the blue colour seemed to be fading away. She was wearing a black shirt and black pants, and had a black tail hanging down her leg. Magnus looked up and noticed the black cat ears hiding in her black hair.

"I'm sorry", Magnus said and smiled. "I'm Magnus Bane. I used to live across the street and was best friends with Alec a long time ago." Mrs Lightwood looked at him closely and suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Magnus Bane?" She said and made a small laugh. "You have grown up! Look at you! Look at how pretty… and sparkly you are." Magnus made a nervous laugh. There was something about Mrs Lightwood that made him feel uncomfortable, and he wasn't sure if it was her cold voice or her blank eyes.

"Mrs Lightwood", Magnus said and tried to compose himself. "Is Alec home?"

"Of course", she said and made a gesture to make Magnus come inside. "He just got here." Magnus sighed in relief and walked in and nothing had changed. The stairs still had that ugly dark red carpet. The hallway had a few pictures of the Lightwoods. There were shoes everywhere and jackets hanging on hooks. Magnus slowly let his jacket slide down his arms and he hung it on an empty hook. The door by the end of the hallway lead to the kitchen, the door to his right was the dining room and then to his left there was a full view to the living room. It was more modern than last time. The sofa was beige coloured and the TV was a big flat screen TV. There was a small piano by the window. Pictures and plants were placed around the room. Magnus grabbed a photo with Alec, Izzy and Jace. Alec looked around 12, Izzy, 10 and Jace 11. Magnus couldn't help but smile. Alec was in the middle, his pretty blue eyes wider than ever and he had that amazing red colour on his cheeks. A red colour only he could make. Jace was on his right and had an arm around his shoulders and was kissing him on his right cheek. Izzy was on his left, and she had two rattails with red bows in them. She was holding Alec's hand kissing him on his left cheek. This was too adorable. Alec had some dirt on his face and his hair was a mess. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a hole by the collar and was cracking its way down, showing a little bit of skin.

"Hello Magnus," another woman's voice said and Magnus almost dropped the photo in shock. He looked up, seeing Jocelyn and Valentine. They had been married since they were 19 years old and Magnus thought it was amazing they were still together, but if you're happy with the person you're with, then why the hell not.

"Jocelyn", Magnus said and placed the photo back to its place. "I didn't see you there."

"That's all right", she said and smiled that sweet smile that would warm Magnus' heart and he couldn't help but smile back. "Clary told me you were back. I'm very happy to see you again. Tell your mom I say hello and I will call her soon."

"I will", Magnus said and turned his gaze to Valentine. "Mr Morgenstern." Valentine nodded and had a small smile on his lips, before turning his attention back to Robert Lightwood who also gave a small nod to Magnus. Magnus turned around and played with the hem of his shirt. He usually never felt uncomfortable, but there was nothing comfortable about this situation.

"Here you go", Mrs Lightwood said and gave Magnus a small bowl of candy. "He's in his room." Magnus only nodded and ran up the stairs.

**XxXxX**

Magnus walked slowly towards the closed door, but he could see movement underneath the crack and he knew Alec must be in there. He knocked slowly and the door flung open.

"Magnus?" Alec said in a surprise voice. "Wha-What are you doing here?" He had removed the leather vest and also his pants. Magnus raised an eyebrow as he looked down. Alec grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it down to cover his black underwear. His legs were pale and long and lean, but muscular.

"I was worried", Magnus said and walked pass Alec's stunned face. "I didn't want to go to Camille's party. In fact I don't want to go to anything with them. I should have gone with you so I ran after you and called your phone, but-" Magnus placed the bowl of candy on a table next to Alec's bed and took his phone out of his pocket. "- I found this in the bushes, so I got worried and ran to your home." Alec had closed the door and walked towards Magnus, taking the phone.

"What happened to it?" He asked and exanimated it.

"You tell me", Magnus said and crossed his arms, trying to block the view of Alec's naked legs. "What was your phone during in the bushes?"

"Someone pranked me", Alec said and walked over to his window, putting the phone down on the windowsill and plucked it into the charger. "She ran towards me and tried to scare me and I dropped my phone."

"Oh", Magnus said and he could almost breath properly now. "I thought maybe it was Sebastian or someone else Alec turned around and smiled at him, making those adorable dimples appear on his cheeks.

"Thanks for worrying", he said and walked towards the bowl of candy and crapped a gummy bear. "And thanks for coming."

"Why?" Magnus said and took a step towards Alec. "Want company?"

"Yeah", Alec said and blushed looking down at the bowl. "I wanted to ask you to come home with me, but I was afraid what you might think."

"What I might think?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean you're-" he looked down at Magnus and then up again. "Erm… I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" Magnus snorted and let his arms fall down by his sides. "What are you babbling about, Alexander?"

"Sebastian calling me a fag", Alec said and glanced away like he didn't want to look at Magnus. "It's not true. It's just that people believe him and they all stopped talking to me and no one ever wanted to hang out with me. And once I asked this guy if he wanted to hang out and he thought I was hitting on him and whatever. But I'm not a… one of those."

"One of those?" Was all Magnus could say in a low voice.

"No!" Alec said quickly and touched Magnus' shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that! I don't mind people being gay; people can be whoever they want. I don't care." Magnus smiled and slowly caressed the knuckles of Alec's hand that has a tight grip on his arm.

"I was kidding", Magnus said. Alec nodded and looked at Magnus closely, like he wanted to ask him something but was afraid to ask. "What?" Magnus' question made Alec jump and he let go of Magnus' arm.

"It's- It's just-", he bit his bottom lip and sighed. "Are you gay?"

"Well… yeah", Magnus said and shrugged, walking pass Alec to sit on his bed. "I mean, I'm bisexual." Magnus looked up at Alec and saw him shift uncomfortably and touched the hem of his shirt again, covering himself up. He slowly walked towards Magnus and sat down next to him.

"I still like you, you know", he mumbled and kept playing with the hem of his shirt. "I don't care who you like." Magnus giggled and pushed Alec lightly with his shoulder.

"You're sweet", he said and looked down at Alec's legs. His skin looked smooth and soft and Magnus felt the urge to touch him; to let his finger caress the soft skin of his legs, stroking it up and down

"So, are you staying over?" Alec suddenly said and Magnus looked up and blinked.

"Hm?"

"Sleeping? Are you sleeping here or?"

"Oh yeah sure!" Magnus said and got up from the bed. He looked down at Alec's surprised face. "What?"

"Erm, I only have one bed", Alec said and looked down touching the mattress with his hand. "This one", he glanced up at Magnus and had a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh…" Magnus blinked and it was like he finally realized Alec had a double bed. The last time he was here he had a bunk bed and Magnus always slept on top. "Ooooooh…" Magnus felt his body getting hot and he touched his cheeks, feeling them warm up underneath his palms.

"Is it okay if we share the bed?" Alec asked shyly. And at that point Magnus just wanted to grab his adorable blushing face and kiss him senseless. Magnus shook his head feeling awful for thinking something like that. Alec had been bullied about "being" gay for years, and here Magnus was getting all hot and heavy over Alec's face and wanting to kiss him. But there was no way he could ever kiss Alec; Alec would be so mad and Magnus might make things worse.

"Sure", Magnus said and smiled happily. "Which side?" Alec blinked and turned to look down at the bed.

"Err, I sleep in the middle", he said and looked back at Magnus.

"I sleep in the middle too", Magnus said and smiled brighter when he heard Alec snort with a smile on his lips and a red line across his cheeks.

* * *

**Not so much horror this time, but sweet Malec moments! Thank you all again for the reviews, keep them up! So please review and whatnot! :)  
And for those who read Crosses and Rainbows I will post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!  
REVIEW  
And love xxxx**


	10. A good morning

**Hellooo! So here's an chapter! Finally some Jalec and mention of Clace! but Clace will come in next chapter and then blood will begin to drip drip driiiip! OKay trying to be scary but I'm going to stop**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**10. A good morning**

**Alec** looked down at his cereals and scooped some of it up in his spoon. He sighed and put his spoon down and leaned back on his chair. He had just woken up and he could still feel Magnus' arms around his waist, leaning heavily around him. He could smell his perfume, and it was still stuck on Alec's clothes. Magnus had snuggled in closer to him in the middle of the night and Alec had felt Magnus head behind his neck and how his arm had snuck its way around him and held him tight. And he had loved any minute of it. It was an amazing feeling being held like that.

"Morning, Alec", a sleepy Jace came waltzing into the kitchen, only wearing his white underwear. His golden hair was a mess and his golden eyes looked tired. He mumbled something and scratched his hair. He sat down across from Alec and Alec couldn't help but blush at Jace's appearance. His honey looking skin was all glistening and had some glitter here and there. His amazing body was a frame of muscle.

"Morning", Alec mumbled in response and looked back down at his bowl.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jace asked and raised an eyebrow. Alec looked up and shook his head before pushing the bowl to Jace. Jace took it happily and started slurping and eating. "So-" he said with his mouth filled with cereal and milk, and with some milk dripping down his chin. "-What is up with you?"

"Nothing", Alec said and leaned forward on his elbows. "What's up with you?"

"Oh the usual", Jace said and smirked. "Having a small hangover, brining over a girl, who is still sound asleep in my bed."

"What?" Alec almost squealed. "Who-who is in your bed?"

"Promise you won't tell mom? She would kill me." Alec just nodded and Jace sighed. "Clary got wasted yesterday at Camille's party and she could barely walk home. Simon was nowhere to be found and Izzy was making out with some unknown man so I brought her home. Nothing happened." Alec raised an eyebrow and Jace could see the misbelieving look in his eyes. "Nothing. Happened! So stop with that look. You know I would have told you if anything happened."

"Yeah I know you would", Alec said and giggled. "Well, so, erm how was the party?"

"Sucked", Jace said and took another sip of the milk. "We missed you there. Where were you? And Magnus was nowhere to be seen either. You're no surprise, but Magnus?"

"I went home, I wasn't feeling it." Jace snorted with a smile on his lips, and Alec knew it was because he knew Alec wasn't the party kind of type. "Magnus is sleeping in my bed." Jace choked on the milk and the milk flew around him and he looked wide eyes at Alec. There was milk dripping down his chin and he tried to dry it off with the palm of his hand.

"What?" Jace squealed.

"What's wrong with you?" Alec asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with-" He stopped midsentence and looked closely at Alec. "I knew I could smell something on you!" Alec's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You smell good. Like really good", Jace said and leaned forward. "You smell like sex."

"Jace!" Alec yelled and closed his mouth shut. "We didn't have sex! What the hell! I'm not gay!" Jace lifted an eyebrow and shrugged before leaning back.

"Relax", he said and smirked at Alec. "Who said anything about you being gay?"

"You did", Alec hissed and pointed at him. "Saying I smell like sex. I do not smell like sex. Magnus happens to wear perfume and we shared a bed, so obviously I smell like something."

"But isn't he like gay?" Jace almost whispered. Alec blinked and remembered Magnus telling him he was bisexual yesterday. Alec had felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt like telling Magnus right there and then, that he was gay.

"Yeah, I mean he's bisexual", Alec mumbled and looked down at his hands. "Why? Would that be an issue?"

"What? Of him being gay?" Jace looked like he was thinking of an answer, and Alec thought he was going to take forever, but he just smiled and looked at Alec. "I don't care. He can like whoever and do whoever he wants."

"Oh", Alec said made a small smile. "Good." Jace rolled his eyes and began to eat his cereal again. Alec couldn't help but hear Jace's answer over and over again and he knew that Jace was sincere. He wouldn't lie about something like this; Jace rarely lied to the people he loved, only for protection. Alec always had the feeling he could tell Jace everything, but as they grew up, they also grew apart, and Alec felt like their connection was cut off. Jace started dating girls and talking about girls and being popular. While Alec didn't do any of that, he just hid in his room, surfing for gay porn in secret, trying to understand what the hell was wrong with him. He wasn't popular either, the only friends he had was through Jace and Izzy, and he didn't exactly feel that he could call his siblings friends for his friends. But even though they were all so different, they all told each other secrets and what not. And Alec always lied to them. He lied to his siblings, about himself and about everything. He always felt bad about not being able to tell them the truth, but that was because he was weak and scared. But why should he fear that his siblings would hate him? They are his family and blood, they have to love him no matter what. Right?

"Jace?" Alec's voice cracked a little and he was surprised how small he had sounded. Jace lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. "I need to tell you something. About me. Something I should have told you a long time ago, but I guess the right time never-" Alec sighed and shook his head. "I'm sort of dealing with some things. Or, not exactly dealing with things, not anymore at least." Jace let go of the spoon and leaned over the table, looking Alec straight in the eye. "I think I might be ga-"

"Good mooorning", Magnus voice sang as he entered. Both boys turned their head towards Magnus and Magnus stopped where he stood. He lifted an eyebrow at the two boys, and looked down at himself. He was wearing his purple underwear and he had borrowed a too big black t-shirt Alec owned. It covered Magnus up a bit, but it was still clear what color of underwear he was wearing. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Alec said too fast and Jace turned his attention to his brother. "Everything is fine." Alec smiled and got up from his chair, gesturing for Magnus to sit down. Magnus looked at Jace questioningly and Jace just shrugged. Magnus sat down on the chair and Alec sat on the chair at the end of the table. Alec felt sort of relived that Magnus had showed up, he almost came out to Jace; but then again he wished he could push Magnus out of the room and finish what he was about to say.

There was an awkward silence. Magnus had his hands on the table and was playing with a ring he was wearing. The only noise was Jace slurping his milk. Alec couldn't help but glance at Magnus. He looked beautiful the way he looked in the morning. No make-up, no hairspray and no perfect posture. He just sat all laid back, with a lazy posture, messy hair and sleepy eyes. Alec's eyes glanced down at his beautiful caramel skin and his beautiful strong arms, there had been holding him tight all night. He wondered if Magnus knew they had been spooning? If he had done it on purpose or by mistake? But then again, why would he do something like that on purpose? Alec wasn't Magnus' type. He had seen the glances he and Ragnor gave each other, and Alec knew there was something going on between those two. It made Alec feel sick to his stomach, because Ragnor was not the right guy for Magnus. Magnus deserved someone who would treat him right, love him and tell him how beautiful he was; the way he looks right now.

"Beautiful", Alec suddenly sighed and Jace and Magnus turned with the exact same expressions. They furrowed their eyebrows and looked confused. "Did I just say that out loud?" Alec gasped and blushed. Magnus snorted with a giggle and Jace just shook his head.

"That you did", Jace said, "so what is beautiful?" Alec blinked and without thinking his eyes went to Magnus and Magnus glanced up and saw Alec looking at him.

"Sorry", Alec said and looked back at Jace. "Nothing." And again, the awkward silent began once more, expect for Jace slurping his milk. Alec sighed and leaned back in his chair. This was by far the worst morning he had ever had.

"Alec, I need to ask you a favor", Jace suddenly said, breaking the silent. "I need you to go on a date with me and Clary?"

"Excuse me?" Alec exclaimed and blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Clary won't go out with me unless there is someone else with us", Jace sighed, "something about, not wanting to be alone with me just yet." Magnus giggled and stopped when he saw the two boys staring at him. "Please?" Jace turned his golden eyes to Alec.

"Why are you asking me? I'm just going to be third wheel."

"No, because you will have a date too, obviously."

"As in double dating?" Jace nodded. "Yeah, no. It still doesn't answer my question. Why me? I can't find a date. Why not ask Izzy?"

"Because Izzy is- Izzy. And you are-" Jace looked frustrated. "-you."

"Wow," Magnus suddenly said and crossed his arms. "Great argument." Jace looked at him sharply, like he had forgotten he was there. But when his eyes settled on him, he got a strange look. Like he just got the most fantastic idea.

"Hey, what a good idea!" Jace said and smiled brightly.

"What?" Magnus asked looking confused. "I didn't say anything?"

"Oh but you did, sparkly", Jace said, "you're going to be the forth wheel. Ergo, Alec's date. It's perfect."

"It's _not_ perfect", Alec said and blushing even more. "Why… who, are… What!?"

"It could be perfect! The four of us going on a date, like good friends. Expect for me and Clary, you two are just there because you need to", Jace got up from his chair. "So, yes?" Alec looked over at Magnus who just shrugged.

"Sure, why not", he said and smirked. "But I am not paying for anything."

"Fine, that will be me", Jace said and looked at both boys. "It's tonight, actually. I promised Clary that it would be tonight. So find something nice to wear." He winked, before storming out of the kitchen. Magnus blinked and looked over at Alec, who was still blushing like crazy.

"Well, looks like we're going on a date", he said and smiled and got up from the chair. "So, I think I'm going home. My mom is probably going into psycho-mother-mode as we speak." Magnus yawned and lifted up his arms and revealed some beautiful tanned skin. It was clear he had abs and a flat stomach, but it wasn't toned. Which Alec didn't mind, it made him look more sophisticated. Over the waistband of his underwear he could see the V, forming its way down and Alec blushed as his eyes landed on the prize. He could see Magnus's length through the underwear, almost seeing the shape and size. Alec blushed even more and looked away. He felt like some creep who was spying and looking at something he shouldn't. Magnus took his arms down and smiled at Alec, before turning around and walking away. Alec looked up again and saw Magnus's perfect, small and round ass swinging its way out of the kitchen. Alec made a frustrated sound and slammed his head down on the table.

"Ow", he mumbled and decided he was officially screwed.

* * *

**Okay this wasn't much but the Jalec was important, specially since Alec is finally realizing who he is and was about to share with Jace, and checking out Magnus! Wuu! We're getting close tot he cute stuff and also the horror stuff... not a good combo, oh well! So please REVIEW and tell me what you're thoughts are on this chapter, and what you guys want to happen on the double date - like were should they go? And what should happen? But no Malec kiss yet! I have a special scene for that in mind (;**

**BTW: For those who read Crosses and Rainbows it will be updated on Wednesday, because we're ONE WEEK AWAY FROM TMI THE MOVIE! Wuuu!**

**xxxx  
**


End file.
